The Photograph
by dreamcatcherr
Summary: EdwardxBella. When Alice and Jasper’s adopted daughter, Violet, finds a picture of Bella and Edward together, she demands an explanation. Now, it’s up to Alice to tell her brother and best friend’s unconditional love story.
1. The Treasure Chest

Well, what can you say? I had to start another one before continuing the Game. I needed a timeout from that. So, here it is, a twist on Twilight.

I adore the love Edward has for Bella, so this story is about them.

**Summary:** When Alice and Jasper's adopted daughter, Violet, finds a picture of Bella and Edward together from high school and demands and explanation, it's up to Alice to tell the story about her brother and best friend's unconditional love story. ExB.

And one more: Just for this story to work, I have to change the vampire's characteristics: like their ability to cry, have children (but only with humans)…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's lovable characters. And if I did, Edward would be stuck on my bed, shackled with unbreakable handcuffs.

**Chapter 1: The treasure chest.**

2019.

Violet opened the door to the massive attic of her grandmother's old mansion. At the age of 11, her parents' upbringing made her carefree, adventurous and always looking for a new discovery. In this case, the cobwebbed room was her latest treasure.

She walked to the window ledge and sat down, being careful not to knock anything out of place. She had no idea what Grandma Esme would say if she caught her snooping around the forbidden area. She didn't know why she wasn't allowed to come her anyway. It wasn't that scary. Besides, she was brave. Her chest puffed up a bit at that reasoning.

When the full moon shone against the window, bathing Violet in it's silvery light, her hazel eyes fell upon a chest that was kept hidden by heavy books atop it. Curious, she stood up and neared it, pushing the hardbacks to the side. When it was free, she lifted the knob and peered inside.

_More junk_, she thought.

She raised the lid up more to reveal the contents and use the moon as the light. Papers were strewn everywhere around the huge chest, mostly deeds and such. Sighing in disappointment, she opted to close it when the moonlight made a particular piece of paper glitter. She put her hand in the chest and pulled the mysterious piece out for her examination.

It turned out to be an old photo. Well, not that ancient, but the edges looked frayed, like it was taken in and out of a frame too many times. In it were two people, both she did not recognize, smiling at each other. A boy and a girl, both looked peaceful, as if they had no care in the world. They looked in love. She hoped they weren't related, because that would be just weird. But observing it more, their eyes were different, so they couldn't have been.

The girl was short, with long straight hair that framed her heart-shaped face. She was leaning against his chest, but looking up and facing him. The boy looked young, with bronze hair and pale skin. Come to think of it, they both looked pale. _Probably from the flash_. He was staring at her with intense eyes but with a crooked smile on his handsome face. _He looks cute,_ she giggled.

"Violet! Where are you little monster?" Violet's petite body jumped out of her skin as she suddenly stood from the spot on the floor she'd been sitting on. Her father just called her nickname.

A floor below, Jasper yelled for his daughter again as he checked the bedrooms upstairs for that sneaky girl. He breathed out and gave up, finally letting his ears listen for her faint heartbeat. He suddenly snapped her fingers. _Oh no, she's upstairs_. "Alice, come up here!"

Immediately he turned around and faced his wife's adorable face. "What's that, honey?"

He stared at her gold eyes and turned his head to motion her to the door that led to the attic. "Your daughter's in there. She's better at hide and seek than I was."

Instead of gliding to open the door, Alice patted her husband's shoulder. "Jaz, you're a good player. Violet just learnt from me, that's all." Jasper's face screwed up, then took on a baffled face. "Hey! I resent that."

But Alice was already at the foot of the stairs, giggling silently. When she reached the top landing, she found her daughter at the center of the room, eyes wide with fright with both hands behind her back.

"Mom! I didn't mean to come up here, I promise. I was only looking for a good place to hide from Dad and I got curious, and Grandma Es.."

But Alice cut her off. "Calm down, sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay to get interested once in a while. Besides, your dad didn't catch you." She winked at the eleven year old. She motioned for both of them to sit on the window ledge. "Now, why don't you tell me what you're hiding behind your back."

"Er…" She paused before continuing, "I found a photo from that weird chest over there."

Violet pointed to the open chest and Alice's eyebrows rose, puzzled. She held out her hand and was obediently handed the old image. Instantly, her mouth turned upside down, as her face saddened over the picture she glimpsed at. She carefully traced the couple's features and a tear slid down her cheek. _No_, she promised herself that she wouldn't break down…

Violet gazed down at her mother, all of a sudden worried. "What's wrong, mom?" She knelt in front of her and studied her mom's expression as she studied the photo.

Alice took her eyes away from the only piece of evidence she had of them and looked at her daughter. She was so beautiful. Her big, innocent hazel eyes looked at her with such love, and her dark long hair fanned her beatific face.

Jasper and Alice adopted Violet when she was just a newborn. They both knew the risks that they had to take to be able to care for a delicate child such as theirs. But Jasper proved to be the one that made the most effort. He was the best dad anyone could ever ask for. His control was stupendous. They were both worried when they told Violet what they both were, and what curse and blessing was put upon them. But the child, at the age of six when she knew, wasn't scared one bit. She is the most understanding little girl anyone could ever hope to meet.

"It's nothing, Violet…just remembering good times, a long time ago." Alice's face scrunched up as she sniffed, willing her tears not to fall in front of her.

But the girl wouldn't budge. "Who are they, mom? And why were you crying when you saw the picture? You said you'll tell me everything I want to know, right? If it's reasonable…"

Violet's eyes broke the last of Alice's resolve. She heaved a sigh, and at vampire speed, called her husband to come up to the attic. Out of the blue, Jasper appeared at the top step, looking confused at them both. "What the…"

He passed on his calm thoughts and Alice felt better. But looking at him sorrowfully, she answered, "Violet found this, Jasper." Carefully, she handed him the photo. Jasper glanced at it, and he too dejectedly looked away, as if hurt by the meaning of the photograph.

Violet was ready to burst. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

Her parents both looked at her, then shared a look with one another. Alice moved her mouth and silently formed words only her husband could understand. Then, they stared back at her and Jasper finally responded.

"This is Edward and Bella, Violet…" It took a lot not to run out of there and hide, but he glimpsed at his daughter bravely, with an unwavering gaze. "They were our family."

Even for a highly intelligent girl, Violet still could not figure out her parent's reaction. She opted for a deeper question. "What happened to them?"

Alice suddenly squeaked, but replied. "It's a really long story, sweetie…I don't think you're ready to hear it yet."

But Jasper briskly said. "I think she's ready."

Violet nodded. "I'd like to know more about our family. I don't know a lot…" She looked at her mother with naïve eyes and Alice almost immediately conceded. But she didn't go without a groan.

"This will be a long night. Jaz, could you go and fetch a blanket? Violet needs to lie down and we'll have a little picnic up here."

Jasper nodded and was gone in a flash. He reappeared a moment later with a two quilt blankets and a cup of hot chocolate for Violet. She took the cup from her dad and sat down on the floor. When everybody was set up, Alice began.

"You see those stars out there right now, Vi?" She pointed at the glimmering dots. "Edward and Bella, their love…it was as bright as those stars up there in the sky. They loved each other so much that they needed each other every second of everyday." She stopped and glanced at Jasper, who continued.

"Their love surpassed anything in our world. But they're both dead now, and that's it…only their love remained."

CH 1 END.

Tell me what you think! Should I continue?


	2. Post Wedding

Thanks for the reviews, you guys

Thanks for the reviews, you guys. Sorry, I haven't updated. I've been swamped by exams. They really just sneak up on you when you have the best moments.

I'd love more feedback and tell me your thoughts about the plot of this story. This chapter is more like a background info in their relationship. It's mostly retelling the books in Alice's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Edward Cullen, and if I did, I wouldn't share.

**Chapter 2: Post Wedding**

There are moments in your life that are so special, so magical that you want to replay it over and over again, like a song you never wanted to end. Alice, in her lifetime (in this case eternity), sure had some. But few made her top list. Her and Jasper's wedding, family baseball games, Violet's first steps, and Edward and Bella's relationship, for example, were right up there.

She distinctly remembered Edward's future changing one day over twelve years ago. He reluctantly told his family that a mere mortal by the name of Bella Swan took his already cold heart from him. Alice was relatively shocked, as any vampire would; loving a human instead of eating one was a sensitive topic to discuss. But when she looked at her brother's honest eyes she claimed only she could read, Alice knew Bella would not be leaving any time soon.

Isabella Swan came to Forks High School with a bang. All the guys adored the new girl, and crowded whatever room she walked in to. If only the welcomed emotion would shine on her face. The girl seemed uncomfortable around the popular crowd, and even more at the prospect of being popular. But when she saw Alice's stern but otherwise handsome brother, the 18 year old fell head over heels in love.

It baffled her to no end how Edward managed to find someone like Bella in a first place. She was the strangest girl Alice has ever met, simply for the fact that Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen were complete opposites, yet identical at the same time. He was confident, she was shy; he's careful, while her medical records are longer than the San Francisco Bridge. Their similarities were more physical: their pale skins and beautiful faces.

Their family was finally complete. Alice got a new friend, one whose cheek will actually change colour when she was complimented. She may have been more ecstatic than Edward, who was so overprotective that she was surprised Bella didn't die from suffocation. He would watch over like a lion would a lamb. She had no idea where the irony came from.

After the James incident long ago, Bella finally realized that she also wanted to be a vampire. The Cullen Family, it seemed, were adding a new family member in its already too big clan. Only if Edward actually let it. He whined to no end about how Bella's future will be ruined, while she stood her grounds and demanded to be one.

Alice of course, found this kind of hilarious. Having the ability to see the uncertain future, she could glimpse flashes of her brother changing Bella. But Edward would immediately read her mind. That was when he would glare in her direction and she would sheepishly shrug in his way.

But yes…Edward did change his mind. After much orders from both his family and Bella, he agreed to change her. Why wouldn't he? Wasn't it also for his benefit? For his Bella and him to be together forever?

At the news, in which Alice obviously saw before everyone, she felt giddy. Carlisle and Esme smiled widely, Jasper patted Bella's shoulder, Emmett gave her a bear hug (thank god he was being careful), while Rosalie and Edward looked paler than they already were.

Alice laughed out loud when she saw Edward proposing to Bella in one of her future flashes right after the reveal. She couldn't read minds like her brother could, but she knew that it was some sort of Edward trap. Albeit, not intentionally in his part. She had a sinking suspicion about Edward and his forever old-fashioned ways. The guy was a brick. He didn't feel anything for any other women. She was evidently wondering if he was…you know…a virgin. And a marriage? Clever guy.

She immediately started to plan the wedding, without Bella's permission of course. The girl was already scared to death at the vision of getting married; she didn't need to worry about anything.

At the wedding, the two exchanged vows the simplest way they could: they explained their love. It wasn't the most numbing feeling in the world. Nor was it completely melodramatic with the teenage romance. At least to the public eye. It was just two people who saw each other like nobody could. They felt content. That right there, was all they lived for.

So, on the thirteenth of August 2006, they chastely kissed and welcomed the new beginning.

* * *

2019

"I had an aunt and uncle I never knew?" Violet gasped, almost hurt by the revelation revealed by her mother.

She promised her. No secrets. Her stubborn mind intricately comprehended the beginning of this story. It was one thing to keep something from her, but never family.

Being adopted with no recollections of your birth parents, Violet always felt guarded because she knew that she would never see them again. But it's no like she wanted to in the first place. Why would she want to see the people that gave her away? How could they?

Her mom vaguely told her that it wasn't their choice, but she refused to understand. Was she that repulsive? Nonetheless, she loves Alice and Jasper. More than anything else in the world. To her, they are her real mom and dad, although they look like they might be her older siblings. They showed her that she didn't need to find her real parents. They were always standing in front of her.

Reluctantly, Alice answered. "It was very complicated, Violet. You weren't old enough."

_Why pull out the age card, Alice? You know how difficult she gets._ Jasper quickly rambled in vampire speed.

"I'm 11, mom. I was 10 last year, and I'm still the same. What stopped you last year?" Finally sensing something, Violet seethed in anger and suddenly stood up. "You were never going to tell me about them, were you? Is that why Grandma Esme hid that picture from me?"

Jasper flinched. All of a sudden, a calming wave intruded the intense surrounding. _What do you say to that now, Alice? Told you she was way too smart for us._

"Stop what you're doing father, it won't work. And could you tell me everything you just said to her…in vampire speed!" Her voice rose again.

Alice had enough. "That's it, Violet. Stop the tantrum. Sit so that we could talk about this." Her small body didn't seem that intimidating, but her daughter knew when to back down.

Violet sat back to her blanket, knocking over the empty cup of hot chocolate. On instinct, Jasper held out his hand to stop the cup from falling and set it on the floor. Alice's voice softened to a soft whisper.

"We're really sorry, Violet. But we felt that you weren't mature enough for the situation. Edward and Bella were dear in our hearts. It hurts to think about them, relive all of our memories together. Bella was my best friend."

Jasper stroked his wife's back as she struggled to form words. Perceiving that she couldn't, he tried to continue for her. He looked at Alice with loving eyes, motioning her to stop so that he could take over.

While this was happening, Violet looked at the two of them. I wonder if Uncle Edward and Aunt's Bella looked at each other this way.

Her dad cleared his throat and stared at a floorboard, taking deep breaths. Finally, he gazed at Violet, who looked at him with intuitive eyes.

"See, Vi…after the wedding, everything changed."


	3. By the balcony

Awesome reviews guys. Everybody is right; authors only right for praise. It really keeps us going.

People get confused about the POV. Alice may be the one telling the story, but there are times where we see Bella and Edward's point of view. Even the other members of the Cullen Family.

About the plot and how our favourite characters die, I knew I had to write something different from the other Twilight stories posted in here.

On how I made the plot: maybe I was actually having a Stephenie Meyer moment at the time, but I got the plot from a dream. No joke. I was only dozing off in front of my screen and two minutes later, I had a storyline. The dream wasn't about Twilight, though. But I thought it fit the part.

This chapter is fluffy. It's pretty much about the honeymoon. Relish it now. ;)

**Disclaimer:** weeps into my sweater sleeve Why can't Edward be mine?

**Chapter 3: By the balcony.**

Alice cut Jasper off, asking him with her eyes to let her tell this story. She needed to. No one but her could tell this to Violet. He understood.

"It didn't immediately change, no. And just because their future did change, it didn't have to be a bad one."

Violet nodded, to show her understanding and motioning her mother to continue.

"Anyway, after the wedding, Edward took Bella to a really nice cottage in Canada. I saw it in one of my future flashes. It was breathtaking. Sparse trees by the lake, cozy cottage, you're pretty much alone for hundreds of hectares. Good enough for Edward, with wild animals around to suit his diet. Bella thought it was exquisite. Just the thing she wanted. She told me that, too."

She paused for a fraction of a second and then turned to Jasper and smiled guiltily, as if apologizing for what she's about to say, in advance. He scrutinized her features and immediately got the information fast from the expression on her face. He looked horrified, and quickly tugged his shirt. Alice fought her incoming chuckle. Oh the joy of parenting.

A weird mood hung in the attic, and Violet knew it was coming from her dad. Out of the blue, Alice snickered. Jasper looked betrayed.

"I'm sorry, Jas…" she waited until she could keep a straight face before continuing. "Its just, I thought we never had to do this in our life. It's kind of hilarious."

Jasper didn't speak, and if he weren't a vampire, Alice was sure he'd be sweating like a pig.

"Well…" broke the merry silence and brought them back to reality, where their daughter was still in the room. Violet cleared her throat and spoke suspiciously. "Can anybody tell me what's going on?"

_Calm down, Alice._ _Speak clearly._ "Bella and Edward loved each other very much. And when two people love each other, they do thing to..uh…erm…" her voice faltered.

"I know we never had the talk, Violet," Jasper cut in, looking awfully pale. "I actually thought I never had to do this until you were 30 or something…"

Just then, Violet let out a roar of laughter. She knew it. THE talk. It was coming sooner or later. No wonder her dad looked mortified. Both her parents looked baffled as she laughed.

When she could finally breathe, she happily waved her father off, "Don't worry about it, daddy. You never have to do that with me."

After an awkward silence, Violet chirped a reply, just to save her parents from the situation. "Okay, so they had sex."

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

"Edward, put me down!" I thrashed my limbs around as Edward lifted me into the cottage.

"Come on, Bella. It's tradition. The husband will always carry his wife over the threshold."

He smiled crookedly at me, but I won't look at him. I'm kind of frustrated at the moment. While Edward's idea of a honeymoon suite more original and beautiful than I've ever dreamed of, I couldn't help but think about the things we'll be able to do in here. That got me excited and panicked at the same time. Not a very good match in my case. So I kept flailing my arms around, almost begging him to put me down.

He sighed, knowing how much I abhorred customs like this, and gently lowered me on the bed. I sat up and silently moved to the corner, feeling guilty that I somehow ruined a mood. Without a sound, he sat beside me and took hold of my right hand.

"Hey, I apologize. I know you didn't like that. I just thought it would be nice and special." I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel his eyes boring into my face.

Gradually, I took a deep breath and reluctantly met his gaze. "It's not you fault. It's mine. I'm…afraid."

I looked down at our intertwined hands. His were so perfect. It was cold and pale, yet very comforting. I know Edward could feel my heart beating rapidly. I had to talk sooner or later. So I continued regretfully, "How if I don't…you know…satisfy you?"

And there it was.

Since Edward came into my life, it turned it upside down. All the morals and beliefs my parents and everybody taught me went straight into the deep holes of the abyss. I married a vampire. A real vampire. An out-of-this-world gorgeous, immortal, and loving vampire. I can't even explain my love for him. It's greater than life itself.

I always wondered how he would react on this very night. When we have to do THE deed.

He insisted we wait until I'm changed, a time that can't come sooner enough, but I know that I want to this in my current state: a mortal. I couldn't have it any other way. I fell in love with him at my position, and this is the last stepping stone before I'm ready to become a Cullen. A vampire. To be with him forever.

Going back to my current predicament, I didn't move, waiting for my husband to respond to my stupid reaction. I'm such a hypocrite! Why do I want this and have second thoughts?

Ugh.

But in all of the emotions I thought Edward would be feeling; I never would have expected him to chuckle. Yet he did.

Utterly confused, I gawked at him as he stood there, shaking his head back and forth. I watched until he stopped his moment of laughter. When it subsided, he said. "You have to forgive me, my love. But since we've been together, I've been worried for your safety. Yet, here you are, fretting over the fact that you might not be able to satisfy _me_."

He put so much emphasis on the last word as if he was unimportant. Oh, how wrong he is.

Equally annoyed that he found it amusing, I retorted. "That's because I know you're not going to hurt me."

At those words, Edward's face turned stoic. "You know I can, Bella."

He spoke regretfully. _No! He might change his mind. Stop him, Bella!_ "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. You're scared."

He was convincing; manipulating my little mind to stop us from going to dangerous waters. But I wasn't having it. He wanted to marry me, and I wanted the best part of it: the honeymoon. I had to do something to improve this dwindling start of our life as a married couple.

I grabbed his wrists and yanked him until he was on his knees in front of me. I then took hold of his face and caressed his marble cheeks.

"I'm not. I've been the one waiting for this, remember? I'm just nervous about you."

"M…me?" he stammered out a reply as I stroked his face. He's so lovely.

"Yes."

"How could you say such a thing? Why don't you understand?" he frustratingly demanded, "I'm immortal, Bella, so unless you suddenly turned into superman, I could hurt you." Then he whispered softly, "I could kill you."

Observing his eyes, I was very surprised to find tears forming in them. Wow, he really is worried. I tightened my hold on this face and gently kissed him, relishing my love for him. He responded, and slowly stood up with me in his arms.

"A surprise." Was all he said.

Edward carried me out to the balcony and I immediately noticed the beautiful surroundings. It's so breathtaking.

He sat me down on a comfortable chair. He walked to the piano, which was nestled in the corner, and sat down on the seat and opened the piano cover. He then gazed outside, as the sun was setting into the horizon. He trailed his eyes back to me and smiled, then went back in front of the instrument he magnificently played.

The tune started slow, and then transitioned into a piece I so dearly loved. It was Cavatina. He hummed along, and I realized that he changed the words a little.

_"She is beautiful,  
Beautiful to my eyes.  
From the moment I saw her,  
Sharing moments under the sky…"_

He played it perfectly, soft and full of love, as if touching the clouds itself.

Silently, I glided to him and lowered my face to kiss his cheek. I felt him smile, but he didn't stop the music. My mouth hovered near his ear as I lovingly whispered, "I'm ready."

I felt him instantly stop, and for a minute I thought he was going to run out of there. But he only continued until the end of the piece.

Subsequently, he stared at my eyes, as he asked. "Are you sure?"

I licked my lips and nodded. I put my arms around his neck as he again carried me back to the room. Once inside, he closed the doors as I situated myself on the bed.

He watched me intently, with a smoldering gaze. I gulped. I'll never forget tonight.

END OF CHAPTER 3

So, what do you guys think? I'm not into fluff at all, but I felt that it needed it. I hope I wrote my first fluff piece right.

The song Edward played is Called Cavatina originally composed by John Williams. It appeared in the movie, Deerhunter. The lyrics are Paul Potts version of Cavatina. I just changed it a bit, to fit the story more.


	4. The Return

I wanted to post this up fast because I have test week coming up. This means studying for a whole week. No updates. I'm deathly afraid of those, because I know that if I take time off, I'll likely get writer's block.

Thanks for all the reviews again. All your theories are interesting. You just have to see if you're right ;)

It's a filler. Not a lot of plot development happening. Just simple after-honeymoon conversation.

**Disclaimer:** I realized I obviously couldn't kidnap Stephenie Meyer to own Edward.

**Chapter 4: The Return**

**2006**

**Alice's point of view.**

"It was so good…" Bella extended the last word as if it was melting chocolate. "I'm telling you Alice, Edward will never ever leave my sight after I become a vampire. If he weren't so strong, I'd lock him in our bedroom forever."

I painfully gulped at that notion. Ew. I really don't want to think of Edward that way. But I forced a snicker, just to continue the joyous mood Bella's been in the last few days after her honeymoon. She even gave me details. Yuck.

"'Kay, Bella, this is my brother you're talking about. It's kind of awkward, not to mention repulsive to listen to."

But she waved me off, as if the concept was not at all strange. "Come on Alice, he's not really your brother. Besides, aren't you happy for me?"

"Oh Bella, of course I'm happy for you. Its just that…those things you're talking about, never in my lifetime have I ever associated them with Edward. He's just that kind of guy."

I looked at her shamefacedly, anxious that I somehow did something to spoil the mood. Luckily but unfortunately in my account, it didn't.

She giddily stood up and announced. "He's going to be a whole new Edward, Alice. You watch."

I laughed and grabbed hold of her hands and pulled her back down beside me on the couch we were sitting on. I continued laughing and she gaped at me, puzzled by my change of mood. I quickly told her why I found her statement funny.

"But he already changed. He transformed into another person, well I shouldn't say person since he technically isn't but... in other words, he changed since he met you. And I'm very glad for that. Now, I don't have a broody, lonely brother; I have an out-of-this-world happy one. Not to mention, he introduced us to a new family member."

Bella blushed, her cheeks spreading a pink hue. I smiled at that. There are some things we will all miss about Bella after she becomes one of us.

I put that at the back of my mind, knowing that Edward will probably read into it. She didn't want another "I-told-you-so" confrontation with the guy. He always twists my words. I wonder, sometimes, how Bella can stand him.

"Thanks Alice. I've been so happy lately." She giggled.

"I know."

But she was already in her own world. Daydreaming about my brother, I suppose.

Out of the blue, she, lost in thought, seemed to realize something and immediately turned to me, as if to start interrogating me.

"Alice…"

Uh. I think she's mad.

I decided to play dumb instead of racking my head to find out what she was pondering about, just moments ago. "What?"

Her brows were furrowed as she mulled whatever she was contemplating in her head. Moments later, as if convinced that she was right, she stared me down again.

Okay. So, she's mad.

"Have you…for any reason…been watching over me lately?"

I may not be able to read minds like my brother, but I didn't need to. Her face said it all.

"Don't worry, Bella. I didn't see anything. After the wedding, I kind of stopped watching over your future. There's no real threat anymore. And not only that, I just had to for fear that I might see something disgusting."

I smirked to let her know what I meant. "Turns out I didn't need to."

* * *

**2019**

Violet laughed as I recalled the conversation that somehow never left my memory years ago. Those were some nice times.

"Mom, that was hilarious. I bet Aunt Bella turned beet red after that. I would've."

I snickered. "Yeah. She was something, all right."

I turned to Jasper, who I found was quiet. He looked somewhat deceived.

Scornfully, he whined. "Aliiice. Why didn't you tell me this story before? I thought you told me everything you and Bella talked about."

"Yeah." I scoffed. "Jas, honey, if I told you all of mine and Bella's conversations, you would never look at their graves the same way again."

Thinking it over, he nodded. That's what so lovable about Jasper. He never asked to many questions. He understood everything the way it is. If only Bella and Edward did.

Obviously enough, Violet interrupted my thoughts. She had a way of doing that so bluntly. Just like someone I knew.

"Mom, I heard about Aunt Bella. How about Uncle Edward? Anything funny happened with him after their wedding?"

Before I could say anything, Jasper disrupted me. "That's my job, Vi."

* * *

**2006**

**Jasper's Point of View**

Edward walked into the garage where I was trying to fix the motorcycle he gave me. I had a little boo-boo with it at 180 kilometres an hour. I looked up and smiled crookedly at him.

"My man, Edward!"

I dropped my wrench into the toolbox. Screw that. I'll tell Rosalie to help me later. I walked to the bench Edward was on and sat beside him.

He was grinning like an idiot. _I've never seen him like this._

"I know." Heh. I forgot he could read my thoughts.

_How does it feel like being married, man?_

"Best feeling in the world."

Huh. I hesitated to ask the next question but he saved me the trouble by playfully glaring at me.

Sighing, he answered. "Yes Jasper, we did it."

"Score! Dude, how was it?"

He had a content smile on his face and that confirmed it all for me. _My man got laid! Hmm. I wonder if Bella…_

"Watch it, Jasper."

_Oh yeah, he could read my thoughts._

"That's right, I can."

"Okay, how about pretend that you can't read minds so that I can speak to you using my vocal chords. How about that?"

He chuckled and I joined him. When it settled, he replied. "Okay."

Somewhat relieved, I asked him. "Did you go to the place I told you?"

His eyes twinkled. Boy, was he in love.

"Yes. The Aurora Borealis sure is nice, Jasper."

Whew.

On our wedding, Alice promised me that I could take care of honeymoon. She obviously didn't want me anywhere the wedding preparations. Like I didn't know that before. So, months before, I pretty much travelled around the planet to look for the perfect place.

Alice stayed under Carlisle's eye, prohibited to do anything and see where her dear husband to be going. But she soooo got me.

Anyway, she was happy when she saw it. But she guiltily told me she already knew where she was going to take me. Oh well.

"Jasper?" Edward poked me on the arm, trying to wake me up from my reverie.

"Huh?"

He laughed again. "Stop dreaming about your sexual escapades with Alice, Jasper. Eeww."

_Sorry._

"Don't worry about it."

Bewildered, I asked, "I bet Bella had something to do with you're sudden pleasant self. You don't look irritated." Just for self-pleasure, I put my hand on his forehead, "Actually you're a little hot. Huh. Weird for a vampire. I think it's totally coming from…"

"Oookayyy Jas, stop what you're about to say." Alice reappeared out of nowhere and put her hand over my mouth. "Bella's coming."

Bella glided into the garage and found a very unusual scene. Edward and me were sitting on a bench. He had his pointy finger near my rib, trying to poke me again. I had both hands clutching the bench edges. Alice, meanwhile, had her left hand over my mouth and her right pointing to Edward.

Silently, we dropped our positions and resumed talking. Edward motioned Bella to sit on him and she gleefully ran and tackled him, causing both of them to almost fall from the bench.

Just as I was about to say…

"Don't say it, Jasper."

"You guys shouldn't dry hump in front of us."

We both said it at the same time. Bella turned red and Alice just laughed, knowing that I was about to say it anyway. Being Alice, she didn't bother to stop that one. Edward sighed and carried Bella to the door.

"We'll just go and…"

Alice interrupted him, this time. "Say no more, brother. Just go before Bella bursts."

Bella, who was already near the stairs, yelled. "Hey! I heard that!"

* * *

**2019**

**3rd person point of view**

Alice snorted. "I remember that day. That was when they came back. Man, they almost made Carlisle and Esme run out of the house with all the yelling."

Jasper suddenly spoke to her in vampire speed. _Alice, not those details. Violet's still here._

If there were a time Alice would actually blush, it would be now. "Oh. I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Violet asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Nothing sweetheart. Your mom just forgot to make your sandwich for your lunch tomorrow." Jasper immediately diverted. He looked at Alice, who mouthed her sorry and he smirked.

"It's okay mom. Dad can make a better sandwich anyway." Violet said ruefully. It's true. Lately, her father has been making great progress on making the best ham and cheese sandwiches. He's now reduced to only looking disgusted at the smell. Her mom still ran out of the room.

"Hah!" Jasper unapologetically sneered at his wife. He turned to his daughter and thanked her. He even made her laugh by blowing a raspberry at his wife.

Alice crossed her arms. "Hey! That's not true, I happen to make…Oh no…"

Her face contorted as if she was in pain then returned back from one of her future flashes. Jasper immediately panicked and went near his wife.

"What is it, Alice? What happened?"

She gazed at him and with a diffident sigh, she retorted. "Oh, sorry for making you nervous, Jas. It's nothing, really. Someone's coming up."

He reluctantly backed down at her evasive answer. Meanwhile, Violet asked, "Who's coming?"

All of a sudden, the attic door creaked open and in came in two people. One was quiet as she wiped her hands over her clothes to check for dirt. The other arrived after her with a booming laugh.

"What's this I hear about sandwiches?"

From the corner, Violet ran and jumped into the man's arms.

"Uncle Emmett!"

END OF CHAPTER 4

I know it's not that long. Sorry for the mistakes. I just had to get this posted up. Anyway, REVIEW!


	5. Stolen Shot

It's kind of redundant now, but thank you for the reviews again. Its really nice writing for you guys, although this immensely is for me, too.

I haven't gotten any sleep at all, so...thank insomnia for this update.

This one's for **bored2hyperness**, my new beta, who didn't edit this one, because I forgot to send it to her and I'm in a hurry to post it. Yeah. Sorry. Again.

**Disclaimer:** Can I at least have Robert Pattinson? :sighs: No? :frowns: all right… :(

**Chapter 5: Stolen Shot**

As much as Alice hated the fact that she could not remember her life before becoming a vampire, she was grateful enough to have good memories of her life now. It's been good to her. For the past century or so, she was blessed to have Carlisle and Esme as her parental figures, forever guiding her through their never ending lives. She has a wonderful husband. A beloved daughter. She was even lucky enough to include a human best friend, which in her case, she was very proud of.

But…for some odd reason, she just couldn't fit Emmett and Rosalie into the equation. They are her siblings sure, even if it's not by blood (no pun intended), but they were the people that you could just never place. They're those who don't have to ask questions when you're planning something or second-guess your opinions.

They're there, forever by your side.

"How's my favourite niece?" Emmett picked Violet up in his arms and sat both of them on the quilt-covered floor with her on his lap.

"Uncle…" Violet replied, smiling with a tinge of annoyance on her beautiful face, "I'm your only niece."

"But you still are my favourite."

Emmett wickedly grinned and gently tickled her side, as if trying to coax her into saying that she was his most wanted niece. He continued doing this until the child surrendered, breathlessly uttering, "Okay, Uncle Em, I am the best."

He finally relented. "I'm glad you think so."

Rosalie, who gracefully sat on the window ledge, rolled her eyes. Violet idolizes Emmett. Maybe it came from him lavishing her with tons of gifts. She muttered "Emmett, leave the poor girl alone. Violet, come and sit on my lap so that I can do your hair."

Violet immediately agreed and dashed to her aunt's side. Her aunt was so pretty. "Could you do it like last time, Aunt Rosalie?"

She smiled elegantly, her own blond hair billowed around her face so perfectly, that Helen of Troy would look like a peasant if stood next to her. Rosalie could practically hear Emmett's eyes rolling back. He grumbled and crossed his arms like a kid forbidden to eat his favourite candy.

"Rose…it's my turn with her." He huffed and puffed while the audience around him laughed heartily.

Alice smiled at Emmett sympathetically. All of them came so far since Edward and Bella's deaths that they were pretty much unrecognizable. Well, in the inside anyway. They didn't mind humans at all, considering the fact that Violet was one, of course. Lately, Emmett's been trying to convince Rosalie to adopt a child. Rosalie's still skeptical, and she confided to Alice as much.

"So Hales…" Addressing to Alice, Jasper and Violet as an individual family, Alice had a weird tingle around her body. She wasn't a Cullen anymore. She could never figure out if that was a good or bad thing, considering that she was with Jasper since she was transfigured to her immortal self.

But she expectedly looked at Rosalie who just spoke. The blond raised her eyebrows as if asking her what they were doing in the dusty attic. Alice shrugged. "Oh, nothing really."

But obviously, Violet begged to differ. "We were just talking about Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward." She shook her head fervently, assuring her Aunt what she was saying was the absolute truth.

Rosalie paled and both she and Emmett gazed at Alice questioningly. Fortunately, Jasper interceded and handled the situation.

"Violet here…pulled an Alice and ran up here unnoticingly." He wittedly smiled at her daughter, remembering about their forgotten hide and seek game, and carried on "She found this."

He held up the photo against the streak of moonlight that came from the window. Emmett exclaimed "Hey! I was the one that took that!"

Alice nodded, all of a sudden saddened by the mention of the thing that brought them here in the first place. "I know."

Emmett stood and took the picture from Jasper and examined it himself. "That was a good day. They didn't even know I took this. You knew how they were."

They all, excluding Violet, muttered their yeahs.

Just then, Rosalie glimpsed down at her green-eyed niece. "Violet, did your parents already tell you who they were?"

Violet seemed unfazed with the question. She was just born without any fear of anything. Must be from her birth parents. "Yes. Don't worry, Auntie."

Emmett suddenly looked really uncomfortable, much like Jasper when he had to prepare father-daughter lectures. He cleared his throat, failing to clear the truth lodged in his throat. Jasper seemed to notice the unusual gauche appearance on Emmett's face and spoke out loud to save the situation. Again.

"We told her that they're both somewhere peaceful. And we were just sharing our memories of them after the wedding."

Emmett abruptly found his humorous self again for he swiftly announced "Oh! I can tell you how this picture came about." He slowly walked around the perimeter of the attic, thinking deeply, channeling himself to that day.

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

Turning the photo over and over my hands, I realized that this was the only tangible memory I had of these two. Wow. It hurts to know that I won't be able to see them ever again.

Had it really been eleven years? Time flies by fast these days, even for me. Edward used to ask me to come hunting with him and Jasper, as some sort of brother bonding activity that we all loved. Sure. It's great to do it with Rose…but I always craved that kind of friendship. Jasper and I do it, once in every five years. None of us really had the enthusiasm anymore. There was nobody to make fun of. No virgin jokes. Noone would set us straight. No one would keep us in our right mind. He was the designated driver of my life. There was no more Edward.

I quickly looked over the picture again, and saw Bella's face and how comfortable it was when it was looking at Edward. Man, did they love each other. After all the fights, the betrayal…they can't escape the fact that no one was better for one another except these two. My mind is hurting.

The back of the photo showed, in faded blue ink, the date of when this was taken. Good times. It was about two months after the wedding. Everyone was still in that cheery tone. Who wouldn't be? Little Eddie won't have any reason to be grumpy anymore.

**2006**

**Flashback (EmPOV)**

"Hey Emmett! Wanna play baseball?" Edward almost inaudibly said after everyone settled in the living room to hang out.

I snickered. Since when did my brother use contractions? He's a grammar lover.

"Stop getting off topic. I'm just bored and want to play something." Edward maliciously replied, his head pointed to my direction, as he just read my mind.

I groaned and thought of mine and Rosalie's pre bedtime adventures. That oughta do it. Sure enough, I glanced at Edward and he pinched the bridge in his nose, his face showing pain.

Jasper, beside me, laughed and handed me a twenty-dollar bill. I won again. Oh Yeah. Bella glared at my direction as I took the money from Jas.

"Stop it Emmett, Ed's annoyed. Drop it." She said this with so much exasperation. I looked back at Jasper and suddenly had a wicked idea. We somehow think alike, because he immediately radiated sleepy thoughts until Bella gradually yawned. Edward was too busy avoiding my thoughts that he didn't notice this. Everyone else just looked amused.

"Edward, can we go out and sleep in the hammock in the yard?" She yawned again for good measure. He briskly nodded and picked her up like little child.

It's probably my day of ideas because I suddenly thought of another one. Edward's not listening to my thoughts at the moment, he's preoccupied at tucking his sweetie in. I stood up from my spot and headed upstairs to my bedroom. Rosalie looked at me quizzically but I just winked. Alice on the other hand, just yelled after me. "I want a copy, Em."

I reached my bedroom closet and yanked it open. Rummaging through stuff that was mostly Rosalie's and oh…hehe…better hide those. I finally found the box and ripped open the digital camera that I never used before. Carlisle thought it was a good idea for me to take up a hobby. It better be good for something now.

I raced back to the yard and sure enough, there's Edward, lulling Bella to sleep. I mutely tiptoed to the bush nearest to them and turned the camera on. Then, I zoomed to capture their faces and almost sighed. They actually almost look like me and Rosalie. I took the picture without a flash, and the expensive camera viewed the photo. Good Enough. It can be their post wedding present, once framed.

* * *

**2019**

**Rosalie's Point of View**

"So that's how you took that picture!" I exclaimed. I always wondered. Glad to know my husband had a sensitive side outside of our love life. Out of the blue, the attic door creaked open again.

What the...Oh well. Breathing deeply, I announced. "Come on Carlisle and Esme…join our slumber party."

**CHAPTER FIVE END**

**Reviews!**

**I also have a picture of Violet posted on my bio. Well, my take on her anyway. Check it out!**


	6. Storage Attics

Fantastic reviews! I'm glad that some people cared for the story.

I hope that the slow development doesn't bore you. I've never done any stories that really start…in the end.

I got interesting feedback from the last chapter. I know some people might feel miffed that Bella and Edward died, but it doesn't mean that they didn't end up together.

This chapter gives you an in-depth description of Carlisle (my story of him, anyway). I found him the most riveting character, and even though we knew what happened to him, I always wanted to find out what he felt about the world.

Thanks to my beta, **bored2hyperness. **

**Disclaimer:** Right now, I just own the plot. But when I conquer the world, Edward will be mine, all mine. MUAHAHA!

**Chapter 6: Storage Attics**

**Rosalie's Point of View**

Emmett hollered at the sight of Carlisle and Esme near the attic door. "Hey you two. You're just getting to the good part. I'm about to make them cry."

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time that hour. Oh well, at least Mr. Sensitive lasted longer then before.

Jasper laughed, and I could read his face perfectly. He probably thought that the idea of Emmett making him emotional seemed non-existent. To be straight, it isn't really one of his attributes.

Carlisle slid to Violet's side and picked his granddaughter up. He had that mysterious gleam in his eye. "How's my girl, huh Violet?"

"I'm fine, Grandpa."

Alice and I had a really challenging time moving around all over the place to get Violet settled. We had to find a location that not only best suited us, but also for the child. We couldn't stay for more than a few years, since nobody except Violet aged. People could hardly believe Jasper's her father let alone Carlisle as the grandfather.

Esme raised her eyebrows and talked for the first time since she got there. She had her gently reprimanding tone as she faced Emmett. She tried to make it sound stern, but the soothing pad in her voice failed her yet again. "What do you mean 'make them cry' Emmett? What have you guys been up to?"

"Let's just say a certain someone…" I winked as I turned my chin to single out Violet, "decided to take her treasure hunting abilities to the next level. She found something special in that chest." I blindly pointed at it, and I could feel Esme's mind going haywire. I inwardly smiled.

Violet, thinking that her grandmother might be mad, decided to defend her case. She blocked the chest as she quickly stood in front of it, then took the evasive action and shouted, "I wasn't really going through it." So Alice. Emmett, recognizing the look, snickered.

Alice on the other hand, handed Carlisle the photo. Seems she knew he was going to see it anyway. "Here you go." She uttered, with that clairvoyant look on her face.

Esme stiffened at the sight, but Carlisle deeply sighed. I knew he was going to react. It was about time.

* * *

**Carlisle's Point of View**

When you could live forever, what do you live for? I honestly cannot choose. I've lived since 1640 and ultimately died in 1660, when I was transformed into what I am now. It isn't really death; simply existing forever. Being what I am changed me, as I assumed it would. Have I helped enough people? I don't know. I'd like to think of it as compensation for what my kind has done to them since the age of dawn.

I've seen the best and the worst of my world. Maybe that's the reason I do what I can. What do I really live for? I'm not sure I call it living. My profession ensures me that without a beating heart, anybody is a dead man. Yet here I am. And here we all are.

Do I regret what I've done to my life? I'm not sure a question like that could be answered by someone like me, considering I'll be living forever, in my present physical characteristics. But I don't regret any of it. I may have before, but the more eventful things occur, I realize that it could be worse. I could be a part of the Volturi.

When I found Esme, I thought that our love would never last. Why? We're both bloodthirsty monsters who have never experienced a relationship like that. She proved me wrong. I trust myself better with her by my side.

Rosalie and Emmett, they were always the most obvious ones. The pair found incomparable love the first time they saw each other. As humans would say it, "love at first sight." Complementing each other well, those two.

Jasper and Alice: very complicated. They both had many problems to get through, Alice mainly not remembering any memories before she was savagely changed. Jasper got her back on track. She became the baby of the group, with her humour and her power so great.

But as a matter of fact, the baby of the group isn't her. Edward got changed at such a young age.

I remember when the influenza hit Chicago, and how his mother begged me to save his only boy. What could I do? It was so difficult for me to simply wave my imaginary wand and turn him immortal; I had to be sure he would be able to live. I tried to think of every precaution of what would happen, but everything fell short. I knew I had to save him. It almost killed me when I made the decision.

When he met Bella, I was truthfully worried. She was a delicate child, something that we've never dealt with before. But Edward couldn't get her out of his head. That's when recognition hit me. I knew he loved her since that day he sped out from our hunting trip to see her in Port Angeles.

So I urged him to go for it. He seemed surprised, that I, his oldest friend and father mentor, told him to get her. He was always gloomy, being alone. It was a poignant sight, him before Bella. He was never interested in anybody. But she proved to be the best partner he could ever have. Their relationship blossomed like cherry flowers would under the dewy sunrise.

When they died…I couldn't…deal with anything for a while. I was angry with everyone, especially myself. There's a time when I just wanted to go to Italy and finish what Edward did back when he went there last. Going out in public like dazzling stars, letting people know that we existed; there was nothing I wanted more.

Then Esme saved me…again.

I didn't want to move on; it appeared that no one really wanted to. But she convinced me to. She made me remember all the memories of them together. I grudgingly agreed.

Little by little, my eyes saw my family come back. I took matters into my own hands that time. I took all their belongings and stored them up in the attic. When it was time to move, I found myself choosing houses that had attics in them, just to store them. I didn't want to be reminded of them, but I wanted to keep them close to me.

I knew Esme didn't like this idea; she didn't like anything to be kept hidden, especially one of her children. But in my taunting mind, it gave me reason not to find closure- closure that I so badly want. But I know I don't deserve.

* * *

**Alice's Point of View**

I watched Carlisle's unreadable face, which seemed almost identical to the one Emmett had earlier. I knew that this day would come to trouble us. The oddest thing was I never saw this coming. I had come to face the fact that I couldn't watch over everyone's future, and I gave my daughter her privacy. I just never made out that she was the one to bring this topic up.

We lived a life of regret since they died, and frankly, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of having to make out haunting images of the memories we've spent together as family, the vivid recollections that I see in my head every single day.

And now, we're finally talking about it together again. We've never spent any time as a whole family after they left us. We all couldn't bear it. We made excuses not to be alone in the same room, or hunt the same day. The house became so constricted that if breathing weren't normal for us, we'd be gasping for air.

Eventually, we decided to separate ways. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but it was for two reasons. I couldn't endure the looks of the morbid faces of my older siblings, and I had Violet then. I made a decision. I moved on… in a way.

By the time Carlisle finished his trance, he gazed at everyone sitting down in the attic. Violet, who was munching on a peanut butter covered Oreo watched him, fascinated by what he was about to say.

"I forgot I put this there…" He rambled, putting together pieces of a puzzle he didn't bother to finish a long time ago. "It was my favourite picture of them, you know?"

I nodded gloomily, agreeing with him. My mind flashed to something that's about to happen. Oh no. Was it time for us to tell the truth?

**Chapter 6 END**

* * *

**There really isn't dialogue. I wanted to try a more monologue approach. **

**REVIEW!**

**And check out my new story, "Remembering Sunday". If you like this story, you'll sure like that one!**


	7. Family Secrets

Thanks for all the support. This one's going to be a little short. Sorry.

Now, about the little cliffy I left last chapter…I guess you have to read and I find out if I actually answered Alice's question. ;)

This is for a friend of mine, Ashley, who begged me to update on her birthday. Which is today. Happy Birthday Ash. 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Nada. But I know you're hiding out there, Edward. You'll come out sooner or later.

**Also, please check out my new story called** **"REMEMBERING SUNDAY"**

**Chapter 7: Family Secrets**

Thomas Jefferson once reminded people that 'honesty is the first chapter in the book of wisdom.' Maybe that's why Violet always dubbed him her favourite president. Honesty was the one virtue she abides by, and she has a good reason for that.

She really did love living with eternal people. Not only because she pretty much as no choice, but having a family like hers, gives her a chance to compare what it is really like to live carrying a secret that could shake the foundation of the world humans live in.

And unlike other her age, she's not naïve.

It probably comes from the guidance her parents brought upon her. Alice and Jasper are truly great parents. They let her explore the world around her, and expand the boundaries most 11 year olds don't get to.

Her other relatives are greatly appreciated as well. Grandpa Carlisle, who looked more like an uncle than a grandfather, would provide her with vast amounts of literature. That's probably why she has a great love for books. They keep her imagination wild, although her reality seemed wild enough.

But sometimes…she gets this nagging feeling that she's afraid to tell Alice and Jasper. It's when she thinks about them. Her REAL parents. The one that brought her to this planet. And left her.

The sudden loud voice caused Violet to break her reminiscing about her life. She seemed to do it more and more.

"WHAT! I really don't think it's a good idea, Alice. Come on…" Emmett spoke, not realizing that he was using his human speed when speaking.

Alice muttered something really quick back to him and it shut him up. Carlisle and Rosalie were the ones silent throughout the whole adult conversation.

* * *

**Violet's Point of View**

I watched as all of them gathered to the corner of the attic when my mother announced a conversation in her super fast voice. This pretty much indicates that I obviously didn't belong anywhere near them.

But I really want to know what my mother saw. She has these great flashes that she gets. How cool to know that your own mom knows the future. I'd love to have that power. But she told me that it needed a lot of control. And patience. Both things I unfortunately appear not to have.

Uncle Emmett would suddenly look mad and shout something indecipherable, but dad would calm him right back down. Another cool power. After a few minutes, I decided to let it go and stop trying to listen in. I can't comprehend the hissing. Man.

I settled on just sitting on the quilted blanket and eating the cookies dad brought up for me.

When talking became a necessity, I finally stood up for the second time and crossed the room where they were talking. I tenderly tugged on Aunt Rosalie's sleeve, and she gazed back down to me.

I think she realized I was being left out when she told everyone else to stop. Grandma Esme examined my eyes, and I pretended not to look tired. I had to be strong. But I had an urge to yawn.

Out of nowhere, the grandfather clock from the ground floor decided to step in and struck eleven o'clock. I breathed. It's bedtime. No!

"I don't want to go to sleep yet!" I quickly let my mother know, cutting her off from what I presumed, was a bid for me to go to my room.

"But it's bedtime Violet. I can see your eyes drooping. You're tired honey."

No I'm not! "Nu uh!" But my reflexes caught up and I accidentally yawned. Nice one, Vi. My dad and Uncle Emmett laughed.

I glared at them. "But I still want to hear more about Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella!" I whined, hoping my droopy eyes would be mistaken for the puppy eyes I'm fond of doing.

"We can finish everything tomorrow, I promise. I need to tell you something important, anyway."

Oh? But wait…how if it's a trap? She's probably doing it so that she'll have a reason to tuck me in to sleep and miss out on all the fun!

But an idea smacked me in the head. A brilliant idea.

I smiled at my mother, pretending to drag my foot lazily as I went to bid everyone goodnight. I bet my mom is patting herself at the back right now.

Everyone decided to accompany me to my room and tuck me in. When all that's done, they closed my door and retreated to the family hall, I'm guessing. I can hear them from that side of the house.

Quietly, I crept out of my room and tiptoed my way near them. There's no way I'll miss this conversation for the world. Time to find out the truth.

* * *

**Jasper's Point of View**

"Are you sure it's time?" I asked, unsure of Alice's sudden statement from the attic. I'm still not sure. It might be too soon.

"I personally don't want to do it now, but it came up in my head." This is crazy. I personally have no idea what to do.

"Not now." Emmett said, crossing his arms. "Let's put this to a vote. Who here does not want to tell her now?"

I reluctantly raised my hand, along with Emmett and Esme. I was actually astonished by her choice.

All she said was "She's not old enough."

I feel like a coward. For years, I wanted to tell Violet the truth. I yearned for the finality. For my head to rest. I've been talking to Alice about it when it comes up, but no one has the courage to speak up.

We are one lousy clan.

I can feel the tension in the room. Nobody is thinking straight. How did this night become bad?

Alice declared, "If we don't say anything now, we lost our chance. We have to face it. She's 11. She deserves to know."

* * *

**3****rd**** person's Point of View. **

The room grew silent but no one noticed this. Everybody is ramming their heads, trying to clarify the situation. Trying to make it easier to understand.

After a few minutes, the one person no one expected to say anything spoke.

Rosalie, the least person to be associated with Edward and Bella's relationship out of the whole family. She, who almost killed Edward years ago, when she proclaimed Bella dead without any proper proof. Yet she cared.

"We have to tell her tomorrow. There's no other explanation for it. Do you guys even know how she feels about being an orphan? She needs to know that Bella and Edward loves her, no matter what happened to them."

The finality of the situation rang on every vampire's ears in the room. Yet nobody even heard a low sound that escaped from behind the table.

A noise the remotely sounded like a girl's cry.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 7**

I hope that cleared up some things for you! I'd appreciate a review. Next chapter will be the explanation behind the deaths. Well, somewhat.


	8. Testing Waters

It's Victoria Day weekend here, so I actually had time to sit down and write. I love long weekends.

Thanks for the reviews. And thanks to my beta, **Kathy.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Edward Cullen, but I hope that he appears in my room tonight. My window is always open, Ed.

**Chapter 8:** **Testing Waters**

**Flashback**

**2007**

**Edward's Point of View**

"I'm calling Carlisle."

My voice was stern, but she had to get the point. Unfortunately, my wife is stubborn. She fervently shook her head in front of the toilet.

"I'm fine. I just ate something that didn't suit me."

As she said this, she threw up the remains of her breakfast. I'm getting really worried. She's been like this the whole week, and it kind of ruined our post honeymoon mood. Come to think of it, has our honeymoon been that long time ago? Wow...It's already May. That means, our Anniversary is coming up. Oh my God. So weird.

She's mine forever. That gave me some kind of confidence.

Bella suddenly stood up and washed her face in the sink. As she dried herself with a towel, I began to notice her flushed features. She's been acting different. Her food intake has increased, which made me happy that she's healthy. But she's been vomiting everything out as well.

We walked back into our room and sat on the bed. I glimpsed at her and gave her a tight- lipped smile. "Love, I'm really concerned. You can't tell me this is just food poisoning. You can't keep anything down. Let's go to the hospital and ask Carlisle to prescribe you antibiotics."

She was looking down in thought before she looked at me and again shook her head. I grimaced.

"Edward…I don't need Carlisle right now."

"All right…"I gritted my teeth. I'm going to combust one of these days. "Then who do you need?"

She gulped. "Alice."

I staggered a little as I stood up. If she needs Alice to help her, something strange is definitely going on. But, that's whom she wants. I spoke warily. "Okay."

I looked at my watch and not a second later; there was a knock from the door. She just needed my permission.

"Come in, Alice." I knew she was outside my room. That nosy brat.

A 'tsk tsk' came from my sister as she strode into our room. She dropped her body in front of Bella and asked her what was wrong. They started mumbling in hushed voices.

A high ringing filled my ears as my sister's thought enveloped my brain. _Don't you dare read my mind, Edward. It's girl talk. _

I really can't take this right now.

"Alice...Bella, I need to know what's going on."

They stopped talking. Bella sympathetically smiled at me, but nonetheless said, "Edward, could you please walk outside? I need to talk to Alice _privately_." She put a lot of emphasis on that last word. Meaning I can't read anyone's thoughts. One of the disadvantages of a married life. Not that I'm complaining. So, Yes ma'am to all her requests.

But I can't help but question.

"Is this really reasonable? I'm just as worried as Alice, Bella."

"I know, but I need to figure this out alone. Only Alice can help me."

I sighed for the –I've really lost count- time that night. "I'm going to hunt really near with Emmett. Alice, call me."

Then came my sister's exasperated voice. "Of course. And please don't think that I won't know if you read my mind. So, you better not." I had to fight not to roll my eyes.

Remember, Edward. You have husband duties, now. Don't listen.

"Emmett!" I yelled. This is going to be a really long night.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

After Edward left, I breathed a sigh of relief. I needed to deal with this alone. I just hope that it isn't what I think it is.

I turned to Alice, looking very apprehensive. "Alice, have you watched my future lately?"

She looked a little startled at my question. "Not really, no. After the…you know."

"Yeah. Good. When I tell you to watch over me, do. But not right now, ''kay?"

Alice looks suspicious. I offered a sheepish smile to ease the situation. She wasn't convinced. "Bella, what's going on?"

I paced around the room, tracing over the delicate carpet floor. I need to tell someone about my suspicions. I stopped and stared at Alice. I'm going to tell her.

"Listen, I need you to take me to Port Angeles."

"What…right now?" Her eyebrow was now permanently raised.

"Yes."

"I don't understand Bella. What's really going on?"

"I need to go somewhere farther so that nobody will see." I paused, before continuing, "We need to buy a pregnancy test."

That was the very first time I saw vampire drop a jaw.

--

I stared at the expensive travertine tiles as I sat on the floor, looking back and forth from the fading pink line of the plastic test.

Alice sat on the closed toilet seat right in front of me. I really want her to sit on the floor with me, hug me, tell Edward to come back. I don't know anymore.

She decided to break the silence. "Bella, please. You need to talk."

I let out a sob. A tear slipped and I knew a fountain would ensue. How could this happen? My vision blurred as an onslaught of tears fell and wet my face.

"You might hate me for this, Bella. But I need to tell Edward."

I glared at her for a minute, but I know she had to. I slowly nodded. She got up, yelling frantically outside. After a few moments, a door slammed and I found myself being carried back to the bedroom. All I felt was my face getting snuggled against a marble chest.

"Bella, oh Bella…" He hugged me tightly, more tightly than he ever held me. I couldn't breathe but I didn't stop him. I squeezed him back, as I cried heavily, soaking his shirt. "It's okay…okay."

"Edward…I'm pregnant."

The only thing I remembered was his frozen stare as I tuned everything out, falling asleep in his arms, exhausted.

* * *

I didn't open my eyes, as I heard the conversation that was currently happening in my room.

A strong voice reverberated, "Are we sure about this? Is this test thing even proven right?"

"It's 95 correct, Emmett." Esme's usual voice failed to soothe me.

"Esme's right, Em. Besides, I went with her to check it out." Alice's chipper voice suddenly was somber. What happened to the world?

"But, how could it be? Vampires can't have children!" Rosalie's majestic voice filled the room. I should feel very insulted, but my normal state failed me to feel anything.

"You don't know that Rosalie."

I opened my eyes at the same time Jasper said his statement. For some odd reason, I felt assured by his words.

I leaned up from my current position, but no one noticed. Everyone was too absorbed by their thoughts.

"But Rosalie might be right. There's never been a child born with a vampire father."

Carlisle. Even he doesn't have an answer for this. I might be going crazy. Actually, I really need to go to the bathroom.

"Where's Edward?" My voice was hoarse, but it came suddenly. Oops. I said that out loud.

All eyes were on me, gold topaz shining innocently at the only human in the room. I felt very exposed. Alice decided to speak. "He's out in the yard, Bella."

I took the courage and stood up, ignoring the spinning sensation my head felt. I had to see him. I have to explain myself.

I went down the stairs one step at a time, my thoughts set on seeing his face. I saw him on our usual spot, sitting on the hammock, his head in his hands.

"Edward?" My voice was low, barely audible. But I knew he heard me.

He looked up, and then took off on a run. He stopped right in front of me before embracing me in his arms. I relinquished this moment, as it might be the last. I kept murmuring his name, touching his arms, memorizing his physique.

What broke my reverie was the wetness I felt on my cheek. It wasn't my tears, it was his.

"I'm sorry for leaving the room, Bella…I needed time to think. Don't worry, I'm never leaving you…never never…"

I put a finger to his lips. "I know what you think. You think it's not yours, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. It doesn't matter what everyone thinks."

I offered a slight smile. "You're right, it doesn't matter. But I want you to know one thing."

Before I continued, he cut me off. "I'll take care of the baby, Bella. I'll treat it as my own. I love you. Don't leave me."

How can I be so lucky to find a husband like him? The best luck in the world. "Edward, it's your child. I haven't been with anyone else before."

His face became stoic. "But…" My –what I hoped was- convincing stare said it all. His face broke into a grin. One that I grew to love about him. "It's mine?"

"Yes."

That was all the answer he needed. He yelped, and swiftly carried me in his arms.

* * *

**Chapter 8 END**

Ugh. This one's short, too. Sorry. It's late. Review! pretty please.


	9. Study Meetings

And the 100th reviewer is: **Montana Wilson.** Thanks! (And you didn't sound harsh in your last review, so there's really no need for an apology. Constructive criticism, like you said.)

Thank you so much guys. This really means a lot to me.

I had to edit the last chapter I did, because I got dates messed up, and now I'm just trying to proportion my timeline. So, if you have some time, read back a chapter. But it's not a lot of changes, so it's not really needed. Just in case.

Thanks to my beta, **Kathy.**

**Disclaimer:** Is this necessary anymore? I do not own Twilight. Or Edward Cullen :(

**Chapter 9: Study Meeting**

**2007**

**Edward's Point of View**

It's funny how life takes you up for a ride. When it's over, you never think of coming back for more again. Only for us, it's a roller coaster that never ends; it simply slows down at pit stops for a few seconds…then takes off again.

But right now, I feel like the pit stops disappeared altogether.

"Edward, I'll be fine. You go on with Jasper." Bella tried to reassure me as I gathered her hair around her head while she threw up on the bathroom sink.

"No. You obviously need help and I'm not leaving you. It's my responsibility as father-to-be." She never understands how important she is in my life, does she?

I saw her smile a little bit, and it warmed my heart.

Everything has been a little chaotic since we found out Bella and I are going to be parents. My family was ecstatic, especially Emmett. I honestly do not have a clear idea why. His head is just jumble of mess that screams 'release me!' every time I try to read it.

Oh well, no matter. His happiness can't obviously compare to mine.

All in all, it's all good in our world. Except for one little hitch: We really haven't told Bella's parents yet.

She's deathly afraid of the notion of telling them.

"Don't worry, Edward. Alice will take good care of me." She smiled for good measure. Humph. Like that's going to convince me.

A knock resounded against my door. "Go away, Alice. I'm not leaving her."

Crazy Person, I thought as my sister still came into the room unannounced. She's been doing this the past month. This is deja vu to the max.

"Edward, out. You have to hunt. Jasper's waiting outside."

I groaned. I don't want to, but I know that if my thirst isn't quenched, my deadly appetite could be dangerous for everyone.

I went back to the love of my life, who now transferred herself to the rocking chair near the window, her face still masked in pain. The pain I want to experience for her.

"Bella love, I'll be back by the end of the week, all right?" She nodded lightly, and gave me a peck on the lips. She's the only pregnant woman I know who could look indifferent during pregnancy, instead of bossing everyone around, like a pregnant woman should.

Maybe I'm reading too many medical books ob this subject. I should just ask Carlisle.

I added. "And I scheduled the ultrasound next week. That way, Carlisle could have Dr Thompson with him."

"'Kay. Good Luck. Love you."

I smiled and stood up, crossing the room in a few strides. Stopping at the door to look back at the sight of my sister doting on Bella's wardrobe, I felt relief that I never experienced before. I'm finally going to have my own family.

* * *

**2007**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Alice, stop it. I have enough clothes to last me a lifetime. Even an eternity, thanks to you." I rolled my eyes as I sat on the rocking chair, wanting to yank my sister by the foot, out of the closest. Lucky for her, I'm much too comfortable at the moment.

"Come on, Bella. I don't even have clothes to last me an eternity. Besides, we've only been shopping twice. There are still a lot of maternity stores to check out in Seattle. Maybe Portland. If you want, we could even fly to New York and hit up SoHo."

I barely comprehended anything she said. All I heard was the word shopping and my ears tuned out. But unfortunately, it didn't discern the last bit.

"We are not wasting money to just go shopping. Are you crazy?"

She looked a little incredulous at that. But not enough for her to get insulted. Yet. "But we need to get baby clothes, too. And a crib, mobiles, toys…"

I cut her off. "No one knows the gender yet, Alice."

"Oooh but that's next week. And I'll probably know before you." She tapped her hand and smiled slyly for good measure.

Damn her and her 'power'. "You promised not to look into it."

She pouted. "I know…but I could slip."

I faked relieving a sigh. "Thank God you have so much self-control."

Alice just giggled. "So, changing the subject, have you thought on what to name her yet?"

My breath hitched a little and anxiety filled my mind. That's the one question I've not been wanting to answer. "I haven't talked to Edward about it yet."

"Oh."

I looked at her carefully, and it really didn't take a mind reader to know what she's thinking. I heaved a sigh. "Don't worry Alice, your name will be entered in the draw. You still have a chance."

Her eyes shone in excitement. She flung herself all over my room like a pinball in a machine. Even if my dear husband isn't home, at least I still have something to keep me amused.

* * *

**2007**

**Jasper's Point of View**

"Really? Where did you read that from?" I scratched my head, wondering why my brother is confiding this kind of information.

Look cool, Jasper. Remember, Alice told you to be endearing and supportive. What is with all this girl talk?

"From this pregnancy book I bought in Seattle. Why don't they teach this at high schools?"

I had to chuckle at that. "Because none of us ever took Parenting, man."

"Huh."

I stood up from the boulder I was crouching on, looking for any signs of mountain lions. I'm so hungry. "Besides, who knew burping was a good thing?"

I didn't realize how dumb the question was, and I was left with a mild snicker as Edward left his spot in search for his favourite treat.

--

When we got home the next day-Edward got homesick- we were met with Carlisle who quickly asked all of us to adjourn in his office for a family meeting. Why not the living room?

I waited for Alice to come down the stairs and together; we wormed our way into Carlisle's study. Everyone was already there, anxious to what the head of our family is going to talk about. Bella looked paler than usual.

"I have some good news." Carlisle's voice echoed through the large room. Emmett, who was nuzzling against Rosalie's shoulder looked up expectedly. I felt sexual tension coming from him and I laughed. Edward groaned.

"Emmett. A different kind of good news."

Em sulked back into the seat and Rosalie sympathetically patted his head. "Don't worry." She winked.

Carlisle cleared his throat again and raised his eyebrows at the two of them. Then he panoramically viewed at everyone and sat on the edge of his desk. "I think I know how Edward got Bella pregnant."

Edward just nodded. He already read his mind. Alice gripped my hand more tightly. I looked at her, only to find a smile on her face. Bella is on the verge of passing out.

"Although our heart stopped when we were changed…" Carlisle paused, "some of our organs still work. We're still mobile, although the venom made our senses more sensitive than humans. Our brain continues to work, that means we still feel. That also means that our pituitary gland still works, and thus gives us the ability-the males anyway- to um…you know…during intercourse."

He stopped uncomfortably, looking at all the grimacing faces around the room. I think it multiplied because of me. I did not need to hear this information.

Rosalie interjected. "Then why aren't all of us pregnant?" A total Rosalie question. She was still skeptical about the upcoming baby being Edward's.

"Because the venom in our bodies also unable us to. When we are injected by it, organs that our 'new 'deems unneeded shut downs. Considering that the only person in the room who has a full working anatomy is Bella, they were able to conceive. You see, I don't know anyone who's ever had a relationship with humans. Ed and Bella's is the first I've seen."

That pretty much concluded the conversation.

* * *

**2007 **

**Edward's Point of View**

I stared at her divine beauty the whole night, her face scrunched up in supreme concentration as she slept. I hope she'll tell me what she dreamt about.

I went out of my room and sat on the piano seat, opening the cover as I made myself comfortable. I need time to think about things, and this is the only way I knew how to clear my mind enough.

Starting out with 'Moonlight Sonata', I wormed into softer melodies of Debussy and finally ending up with Claire De Lune. Just as I got into my favourite part, I heard faint shuffling from my room, directly above the piano.

I rushed upstairs; worried that something terrible wrong might have happened. If I had a working heart, I probably had weekly cardiac arrests.

I slammed the door open, only to find my Bella sitting up on her side of the bed, hear head I her hands. I ended up in front of her, and she quickly wiped her tears away using the tissue box I let for her.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She sobbed harder, and I could feel how hard it was for her to speak physically. "Nothing. I don't really know what's wrong."

My mind went haywire, trying to come up with possible explanations for these kinds of circumstances. Trying to memorize all the books Carlisle gave me to read.

I panicked. I didn't know what to say. I don't have an answer as to why Bella's crying. I'm useless. I'll be a no-good father!

But there has to be a solution. "Are you feeling okay? Do you want ravioli?"

What the heck?

She stopped crying for a second, before she choked. "Why in the world would I want ravioli?"

Oh. Umm. How to answer. Thank God I'm the only one is this house who could read minds. They might call me a lunatic.

"Uh, nothing. Never mind." I closed my mouth for good. But I couldn't stop asking, "Do you need anything?"

"Nothing. It's probably just…hormones. Maybe I'm nervous about the ultrasound next week. Are you sure about Dr. Thompson?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle everything."

Dr Thompson is our Obi-gyn. He was recommended by Carlisle himself. I hope he's good.

After hearing her yawn, I quickly uttered. "Okay, go back to sleep. You need your sleep."

Obediently, she snuck back under the covers and closed her eyes after a kiss good night. That's it. I'm watching her like a hawk.

It's going to be a big day next week.

I'm going to see my baby. Our baby.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 9**

I haven't updated last weekend like I wanted to, so I made the chapter a little longer. Turns out, this is officially my longest chapter in the whole story.

**Q&A for Chapter 8**

_**Ballet Kitty:**__Woah... woah... woah... you mean to imply that Violet is Bella and Edward's kid?_

Yes, it is their kid. ;)

_**IrishBeauty15:**__ Are we getting close to figuring out what happened to Bella and Edward?!_

Yes, we are. This story is actually nearing its ending. I'm thinking 6 chapters the most.

_**Cullens4everandever:**__ just one little thing- vampires can't cry. i'm so not complaining, just figured i should point it out._

Umm, maybe you missed it in my first chapter. But, I said I had to change their characteristics. Check it out. I hope that clears some stuff for you. :)

--

I hope that clears up some stuff for you guys. I'm sorry if you didn't understand before, I tend to get a little wordy. It's a bad habit the gathered bad looks from my English mentors.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Circle's Chord

Thank you. I really find comments and opinions insightful.

And **Kawaii-Inu-mimi**, thanks for reading. ;)

**Kathy**, my beta.

Flashbacks are in italics. Q&A at the end of chapter. Brace for the depression.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Yeah, I know. Real pathetic.

**Chapter 10: Circle's Chord**

**2007**

**Bella's Point of View**

"I'm nervous."

We're at the sitting room of Dr. Thompson's ultrasound clinic, waiting for him to finish with his previous clients. I looked out the window at the dreary weather Port Angeles has succumbed to this day.

I turned my head back to the love of my life, awaiting his reply. He slowly closed the book he was reading, _What to expect when you're expecting_, and gave me a sympathetic look before draping his arms around my shoulders and kissing my forehead. I sighed. I felt calmer already.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Carlisle said that Dr. Thompson is one of the best here in Washington." He then used his other free hand to open the pregnancy book again and continued where he left of.

Out of the blue, a nurse appeared in the room and called our name. Goosebumps flooded my skin as I stood up nervously and started walking to the room. Thank goodness Edward was holding me tight, I would have fallen due to my wobbly legs.

When we arrived, the pleasant nurse bid me to lie down on the makeshift padded table. I obeyed and Edward helped me up –more like carried- as I warily looked at the machine in which I would see my baby. The marvelous gift given to us.

Edward unfastened the last three buttons of the blouse I was wearing while I lay on the table, now tummy exposed. I rolled my head to the right and stared at the machine that would let us get a glimpse of him.

I wanted a baby boy. Ever since we found out, I've always imagined a little Eddie, running around the big house, with a good family taking care of him, and loving him more than the world. I explained this to Edward on our way here.

--

"_Stop driving fast. I might throw up." _

_Edward immediately slowed, and I inwardly smiled. There is an advantage to being sick. I twisted from the passenger seat of the Volvo, failing to get comfortable due to the bump my shirt failed to hide. I had no idea that my stomach bump would show this early. I'm only three months along, for goodness sake!_

_I started to fumble with the sound system of the car while rubbing over my tummy when he asked. "What's wrong, Bella?"_

_Waving my hand in front of me, I answered. "Nothing." But it really isn't nothing. _

_I've been dying to ask him about the impending question Alice seems to bring up at the wrong times. We've never talked about the name we're going to give…it. Oh, I feel cruel when I have to call it 'it.' Ugh. _

_I bit my lip before adding to my previous response. "Wait, it's not nothing." _

_He slowed the car even more, actually meeting the limit, before inquiring. "All right. What's bothering you?"_

"_We have to figure out the name of the baby before we see it." _

_His furrowed brows calmed instantly, as he realized the question wasn't concerning on my health. But his face remained vacant, as if he didn't want to show any emotion for fear of my subjective opinion. _

"_I was thinking you could pick it." _

_My expression registered surprise. He doesn't want a say in this? _

_Just as I was about to reply, he continued passionately. "To me Bella, the name never says it all. Just the fact that you're giving me an irreplaceable blessing, one that I knew I never would have had without you is enough for me. So whatever you decide, I'll be fine with it. In fact, I bet what you decide will suit the baby so much, that you would have laughed that we had this conversation. Not to worry, it'll be perfect. She'll be perfect." _

_How could I answer to that? _

--

Edward wanted a girl. That much I knew.

"Bella, the assistant doctor's here." Edward's velvet voice ended my reverie. A young man stepped into the room and assembled the equipment. My heart was pounding a million times per second in that short amount of time.

Edward, hearing the heartbeat, squeezed my hand and I took strength from the cold of his hand. "Bella, it'll be fine. We'll see her in a minute."

That's the second time he used the pronoun. Totally disregarding the doctor, I asked him. "You think it's a girl?"

He answered confident that I felt suspicious. "Yeah."

"Did Alice tell you? 'Cause she swore she wouldn't try to find the gender before me." I crossed my arms for emphasis.

He chuckled. "Calm down, love. I just have this feeling."

"Feeling, huh?"

"Yes."

I failed to retort back as the doctor cleared his throat and spoke gently. "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I'm going to be taking you through the ultrasound today. Dr. Thompson will be in after for consultation."

Edward nodded, but I was still dazed from the Mr. and Mrs. greeting. I love it.

The man, whose name was Dr. Stein rubbed the gel on my protruding stomach and it felt as cold as ice. I flinched once before tightening my hold on Edward's hand.

"Okay, let's see here." He placed the hand piece that was attached to the sonogram on the gelled part of the stomach and automatically, an image appeared on the screen.

I was never prepared for such a sight.

* * *

**2007 **

**Edward's Point of View**

"That's the baby's heart," the doctor said, pointing at the fuzzy image on the monitor. "It's tiny, but she looks very healthy."

I smiled silently, pleased. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it.

Bella glanced up to my face, her face stunned. But there was a hidden satisfaction in her eyes, and I was thrilled.

When I found out I was going to be a father, I imagined my child to look exactly like my Bella. There was nothing I wanted more to see a beautiful child with an easy going smile and striking auburn hair. It wouldn't hurt if she had doe-eyed brown eyes. Innocent. Lovely.

"Are you sure it's a girl?" Bella's voice resounded the room. The colour on her face was back and she was grinning strikingly.

"I'm sure." Dr. Stein answered, looking very happy for us. I like this man. "There's a good shot," he moved the hand piece to a particular side of Bella's stomach. "Look for yourself."

I squinted; my sharp eyes not much help. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm seeing."

"That is the bottom." He clarified, "and there's the legs. She's sitting on the camera…"

Bella laughed, and I still can't see it. I furrowed my brows and narrowed my eyes to the point of glaring. "I don't see anything."

Dr. Stein chuckled. "That's how we know it's a girl."

Bella was positively howling, and I couldn't help a snicker. Nice one, doc.

"Okay, let me get some measurements before I print out a sonogram picture."

This is the only Ultrasound Clinic in Port Angeles that produced 3D and 4D sonograms. I was very excited to see a nice looking photo.

He moved the machine again, hitting button after button, uttering word like "On schedule" or "Normal." That word made me flutter inside.

"She's due around February." My wife and I beamed.

He stirred the hand piece again, when he suddenly froze. Instead of pushing another button, he moved it away from the leg and zeroed on what seemed to me like a white line stretching towards our baby girl, something that looked like static in the sepia toned screen. The doctor frowned and zoomed on it some more. All at once, he began moving again; pausing to examine each image he stopped on. He seemed to be checking on every angle of Bella's stomach.

I couldn't help but ask worriedly, "What are you doing?"

But he seemed to be lost in concentration. "Just checking." He zoomed in and out before shaking his head and heading out the room, murmuring his excuses.

Bella turned to me, her eyes gathering moisture. "What's happening?"

I shook my head and wiped her forehead. "I don't know."

After a moment's silence, Dr Stein came back with Dr. Thompson, who we were going to see right after the ultrasound. He voiced his hellos before speaking with Dr. Stein in hushed voices.

What in the world is going on?

Dr. Thompson took over the machine and sat on the chair. "Let's take a look."

Our girl came into view again as the hand piece touched Bella's stomach. But Dr. Stein pointed somewhere else, again on the wavy line.

Everyone but Bella leaned forward. I tried to decipher what it was, but all I noticed was that it seemed to be coming from the walls encircling the baby in the surrounding dark space. Stein pointed at it again. "See, right there."

Thompson faced his colleague thoughtfully. "Has it attached yet?"

Stein took the hand piece and moved it around then shaking her head. "No. I didn't see it attached. I checked everywhere."

The two doctors were silent. Bella's voice trembled. "What are you looking at?"

Dr Thompson glanced at Dr Stein, who left the room. When we were alone, the genial doctor placed the wavy line in view once again. Pointing at it, he told. "Do you see that? It's known as the amniotic band.

"What we've been checking is to see if it attached anywhere. If it attaches, it's usually on the extremities, like the limbs. So far though, it hasn't attached, so that's good."

My voice failed me and my body shuddered, my brain about to explode. I can barely breathe.

"I don't understand," Bella asked, biting her lip, "What do you mean? What does this band do?"

He exhaled slowly. "This band is made up of a fibrous material as the amnion-this sack that holds the baby. As you know, one end of the band is attached to the sack, the other is floating free. If that end attaches to the fetus, this is known as ABS, or amniotic band syndrome."

He paused regretfully, but continued. "If that happens, it increases the odds of congenital abnormalities. There's a chance it could attach, right now it's floating in the fluid. As the fetus grows bigger, the larger probability of attachment. This is every rare. I'm sorry."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. It can't be right, we were happy and smiley just minutes ago.

I can feel Dr. Thompson's regretful thought in my head. I can't take it.

Bella asked again. "How serious is this?"

He spoke clearly. "If it's true ABS, it could be very serious."

One thing popped into my mind as I looked at Bella's delicate form, lying on the bed. "How about my wife?"

"Isabella will be fine. This syndrome doesn't affect the mother. There's really nothing we could do but wait and hope it doesn't connect."

In the silence, I could hear the steady hum of the ultrasound machine. I listened for Bella's heart, and with it I heard my child's, in sync with her mother's.

"You said it could be serious. What's the worse part it could attach to?" I blurted it out, not considerate about the bedspread that I was crushing beneath my hands.

I felt Dr. Thompson's sympathetic aura change to a nervous one. "It's every improbable, but it can."

His mind was a jumble, I could not read it properly.

"How?" Bella moaned and we waited for his answer.

The doctor stood up majestically but sorrowfully bowed his head. "If the band attaches to the umbilical chord…you could lose the baby."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 10**

So, What do you think? Sorry I left it on a cliffy.

The syndrome idea was borrowed from Nicholas Spark's book, 'At first Sight.'

**Q&A for Chapter 9**

_**crystalight22:**__so is all this being gone over with violet or are the vampires just remember the past?_

No, this is not part of the vampire's conversation at all. These continuing flashbacks are pretty much filling up the remaining holes in the story. Good question, though. Thanks.

_**glilgirl11:**__but the heart pumps the blood around the body.. without it pumping, we technically can't do anything, blood wouldn't be circulating. don't you think i should've just shortened my review to that?_

I really found your review intuitive because those were exactly the same questions that rang through my head while writing this chapter. How would I be able to do it? How can I find a reason for the pregnancy? How can I find a loophole that could solve my problems? Well, that was really what it came to. I guess we just have to use the willing suspension of disbelief. I'm sorry if it didn't make sense. It gave me a hard time to write down, as well.

P.S. Thanks for giving me your thoughts, by the way. So no, I don't think that you should've shortened your review. It was great. Hope to hear some more perceptive comments from you. :)

Review!


	11. Sharing Pain

Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's my longest one yet. I won't be able to update because its finals next week and I'll be very busy.

There's a big transition in this chapter, and you'll probably sense it. I had to join two chapters and it didn't edit as good as I would have liked.

I was asked a lot of questions from my previous chapter. So, there's another Q&A at the end of this one.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. I just like to play in Stephenie Meyer's world.

**Chapter 11: Sharing Pain.**

**2019**

**Violet's Point of View**

I slid down to the floor from the floor I was leaning on, not caring about any noise I might make. A tear rolled down my cheek and hit the marble-adorned tiles of the corridor. The dim lighting caused the drop to shine and reflect its beholder. I looked at myself through that drop and astounding as it is: they look like me.

My eyes, my nose, my whole face. I see it.

And it made me cry even more.

Suddenly, I heard a slight sound coming from the living room and I looked up in time to see my mother walking up to me. I tensed up and my body visibly shook.

Mother. That word doesn't make sense to me anymore.

"Violet…" She quietly spoke as she crouched and sat down beside me. Her voice was pitched. "I…"

"Don't," I cut her off. "not now, mo-." But I failed to say the last part.

I stared at the woman that looked after me since childbirth, and I found myself even more confused and heartbroken. Her face was mirroring mine, full of sorrow and regret, and for a minute, I almost felt a sense of forgiveness and charity.

But I cannot! I refuse to believe anything she says anymore, not with all the hurt. Not with all the secrets. All I could think about was that virtue I care most about: trust. And I felt betrayed.

"Honey, I'm so sorry."

I couldn't hold my emotions as I let out an angry sob before uninterrupted tears cascaded down my eyes. I never did have a brave heart.

But I felt my lips moving and angry words slurred out of my mouth. "Why?"

"I don't know."

I got angrier by her response. I deserve an explanation. "How?"

She looked bemused before recognition hit her in the face. Sighing, she opted for a more prudent answer. "It's a long story."

"I waited 11 years for it."

--

She led me into the living room where my family sat. They looked anxious, having been listening to our conversation. It was a very apprehensive feeling, knowing that these people are actually my family. Not just on the adoption certificate. But…real.

I sat on the single, farthest away from everybody else. Nobody talked for the longest time. It was a long wait before the least person who would speak out uttered a word. Aunt Rosalie.

"We love you so much Violet…please know that first." Her voice was apologetic, and I thought it was sincere.

But I can't really trust my emotions right now.

I nodded and everyone felt satisfied, albeit a little. Aunt Rosalie continued. "Each of us have different reasons on why we felt we couldn't tell you about your parents. I don't expect you to understand those, but we do apologize for keeping it from you."

Everyone sighed in affirmation. I realized how late it was from the midnight chime of the clock. I shook my head in defiance. I deserved to know.

Grandma Esme softly spoke. "It was a very difficult time, Violet. We…your dad," My eyes moved towards Daddy's way but Grandma Esme just shook her head. Right, my real father. Edward.

"He was about the change Bella, when she got pregnant."

I scoffed. "Great, now I was an accident, too."

"No, of course not. You were just…an unexpected surprise." Carlisle's face showed full approval.

She continued. "Everything was going well, we were all ecstatic about you coming into the world, especially Edward and Bella. It was all about accepting that they were given a miracle after their wedding."

I stared at my grandmother, who was having a difficult time continuing. I felt as if I should give her some encouragement to reveal everything, but words were lodged in my throat.

Aunt Rosalie carried on. "Until we found out that there was a chance you could die."

* * *

**2007 **

**Bella's Point of View**

The world around me was crumbling at a span of a few seconds. How cruel has this life have been to us? I don't even want to think of that right now.

"How about C-section?" Edward's voice calmed me instantly, and brought me back to reality.

I found myself at the doctor's office, sitting beside my husband and facing Dr. Thompson. Edward has furrowed brows and staring at the doctor, probably reading his mind.

"Right now, we have to make sure the baby will be fine before deciding on a C-section. It could be risky." He said this somberly, but it didn't ease any of my fears.

"I'll schedule your bi-weekly appointments here, so we can monitor the baby closely. I'm sorry."

I merely nodded and Edward carried me out.

When he strapped on my seat belt and reappeared beside me, I felt devastation emanating from him. His face was twisted as if he was holding back tears. My husband's sudden attitude change brought me racking sobs, and I took my seat belt off to give him a hug.

He opened his arms, and I struggled to bring my leg over to straddle him. But once I succeeded, we were both crying loudly, not caring about other people that might see us.

This was our pain. Life will always be a fight, an endless struggle.

--

Edward pulled out his phone as we got out of the parking lot, and with a pained voice, he whispered. "Alice…"

As we neared our house, I saw Alice on the front porch waiting for us. She didn't wait until I got out of the car before yanking it open and pulling me into an embrace.

I felt grateful. I felt disappointed. My baby. My baby might die.

We got inside and found everybody in the living room, all with anxious faces. Carlisle neared us and patted Edward's back before they proceeded into hugging. Nothing makes sense to me.

When we were all seated, I grasped Edward's hand and vowed myself to never let go. He's the only one keeping me on the brink.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I almost want to laugh at the irony. I might be going crazy.

What a fool I was to think that I could lead an easy life? Bella was a fool to marry me, falling for my traps, falling for my lulling deceit and distortion of our lives.

But as she held my hand, I looked down and saw it intertwined, I realized. And it broke me.

My child, my daughter might be taken away from us. It seared my heart, non-existent as it is, to the point of suffocation. I rather die than her be taken away.

"We'll all help you. I already contacted some colleagues of mine that might help." Carlisle's voice did not bring me the relief I needed.

"So, its just there? There's no chance of it being avoided?" Emmett asked, looking troubled, mirroring Rosalie's moist eyes.

"It might not, but there's a big chance." Bella answered, tears wanting to break out again.

"I'm going out for a walk." Bella looked alarmed by this, and I could tell she wanted to go with me. But I needed this time alone.

And I was gone for hours, finally appearing at Carlisle's door to his study. There are always decisions to be made. And it hung over like a black cloud.

* * *

**Carlisle's Point of View.**

I looked out the window of my study and immersed myself at the wonders of the forest around us. It was a breathtaking sight, and I knew that its beauty would forever amaze me.

I turned around and sat back on my chair, flipping through old documents when I came across a poem that a friend of mine wrote a long time ago.

It was one I knew well, as I held the original manuscript in my hands. I distinctly remembered him giving it to me as a present, before presenting it to court. He once told me to keep it, and not reveal that I had the only copy that he wrote freehanded.

Eloisa to Abelard was the title, inked by Alexander Pope. How fast time went since I reminisced memories about my dear friend. He was a true man, and though there never was a time to tell him about my impediment doom, he claimed he knew me more than he leads to tell. I thought so, as well.

It was 1717 when he published Works, when I disappeared from England and never got acquainted with him again. But I kept this memory of him, and I was forever glad of that.

I read a couple of lines, quietly taking note of his humour. My favourite part finally came and it read:

**Yet here for ever, ever must I stay;  
Sad proof how well a lover can obey!  
Death, only death, can break the lasting chain;**

Another reason why I thought he was such a perceptive man. My most loved poet. My friend.

The sound of footsteps nearing my study caught my ears and I looked up in time to see Edward close the door behind him. He sighed, and the grief behind his eyes was devastating.

"Please don't." He said, clearly knowing what I thought of the current situation.

"I'll do as much as I can Edward, but there's things where even we don't have control of." I said it somewhat morbidly, almost defining the mood of our current conversation.

"I know."

He sighed, and rubbed his face. He looked tired, and it was a flabbergasted sight for a vampire. Not physically, but emotionally. His pained expression brought him tears as he dropped on a seat in front of him, letting out a sob.

_Edward, it'll be all right. _

"No, its not."

It was a finality, and it resounded it my ears like a gunshot to a heart. He might be right.

"Carlisle…" He glanced at my face, before he stood up from the seat and turned his back to me. "I have something for you to consider."

I stood up and walked beside him, trying to clear my head, for fear that my son would sense the overwhelming sense of apprehension. "Anything, Edward."

He faced me, and the resolute look in his eyes made me lead him to sit back down on the seat and I across him.

"I need you to…" He paused. "hear me out."

My mind suddenly exploded with many possibilities of where this was going to go, and Edward's face showed a hint of a scowl before I guiltily let go of those thoughts.

_All right._

He nodded and started. "When I headed out for Italy years ago, it was because I wanted to end my life."

I smiled sympathetically, recalling that time well. _Of course._

"In truth, I didn't want to end my life…" Apparently, the surprised expression on my face led him to pause before stating, "I had to end my life."

_I don't understand._

"No, I don't expect you to. Nobody but me really understands it. Not even Bella."

_Oh, okay._ I kept quiet, not fully knowing.

My mind tried to comprehend as to what he wants me to know.

He continued. "When I met her, I had these instincts that no one has ever experienced before. It wasn't just unrequited love, not just an overprotective closeness…it was this force."

I gaped.

He made a fist and had a hard time letting it out. "It drove me wild, to the point where I couldn't recognize myself. I was blinded by it, whatever nearness we both possessed."

_To life, here's love. _

"No…" He shook his head. "That four letter word wasn't simple enough. Nothing was ever simple. Simplicity can only be met when you accomplished all the other intricate flaws, and I have not done that yet.

"But when I finally figured what Bella and I are all about, it struck me in the face. There's nothing that compared to it. It wasn't just love or all other virtues…it was all kinds of love, all kinds of virtuous characteristics.

"I figured in the lives that we lead, there can never be an end. But if I leave her side…I swear to any almighty being out there, Carlisle, I can literally die."

I watched in awe as he went around to explain his mind to me. I was in his funnel cloud, and soon, I'll be dropped off by the tornado, right in the center.

Edward presumed. "I crumble to pieces, and I'll rot. Awful as it may sound, but nothing I'm saying isn't awful. But see…I grasped its concept. If anything happens to Bella, it will happen to me."

_I'm not sure that I…_

"Of course not, because I'm barely making any sense. But its enough to ask you a question. A favour."

I flinched, and immediately my mind wandered off to their child and her dangerous condition.

But he shook his head. "I need to ask you to…hear me out." He repeated.

He was pleading and I contemplated what he just asked me to do. I stood up and paced to the room, stopping right in front of the table. He was beside me in a flash.

Edward looked around the paintings that adored my study before his eyes rested on the Alexander's poem.

"I always thought Eloisa's passionate love for Abelard as absurd, but I understood perfectly."

I gazed at him questioningly, and he recited lines that he memorized well. "**Then share thy pain, allow that sad relief; Ah, more than share it! give me all thy grief**."

He skipped a few stanzas and declaimed, "**Then, ages hence, when all my woes are o'er, When this rebellious heart shall beat no more**."

I listened heavily, its words and his meaning numbing me. "Edward, I cannot…"

But his look was unyielding, full of detemination, full of devotion. "I ask you, Carlisle, you must…"

_No, I cannot Edward. I will not._

"I made my decision, and it hasn't got anything to do with our current situation. It's been brewing for a long time, and its time for it to simmer." His analogies were anything but purposeful, and my mind cried out for help.

But Edward just smiled. "You saved me from death once, Carlisle. I will forever be grateful and I love you. But this time, once something happens, it sounds ludicrous, but you have to do it. It'll always be a full cycle. You know that."

"There's no way I can…" My words faltered.

"Don't you see, father? You have to. You have to take mine."

I grasped the armrest hard and it melted under my fingers. A tear slide down from my eyes, and I was surprised by its entry. I didn't know when was the last time I cried.

His firm voice reverberated around the room. "You know there's no way I could live without her. If anything happens, I share her grief."

He smiled and brought his hands back to the manuscript and turned to a particular page. After smoothing out its edges, he gave me another look before turning and exiting the room.

It left me speechless. My son just asked me to do the inevitable, and I was surprised that I was even shocked. I should have known.

I gazed back down at the frayed and old writing, and read what Edward left for me:

**How often must it love, how often hate!  
How often hope, despair, resent, regret,  
Conceal, disdain — do all things but forget.  
But let Heav'n seize it, all at once 'tis fir'd;  
Not touch'd, but rapt; not waken'd, but inspir'd!  
Oh come! oh teach me nature to subdue,  
Renounce my love, my life, myself — and you.**

It was conclusive and ironic to my favourite line.

And he thrusts it to me. My son renounced his life as soon as Bella ends hers.

He wants me to take his life if God ever takes hers.

It rang in my ears and left a scar in my heart.

* * *

**Chapter 11 END**

**Q&A for Chapter 10**

**notreal17:** why couldn't edward read the doctors minds?

Hehe. I actually forgot for a moment about Edward's power while writing this chapter. Sorry. I had to stick it in at the end. Let's just say Edward was very preoccupied with baby thoughts.

**A Cullen to be:** is abs real? are u a doctor? do u have a degree? WHAT ARE U NOT TELLING US?

Wow. Uhh… No, I am not a doctor (although that is what I want to pursue), I'm only in high school.

Amniotic Band Syndrome is a real abnormality caused by a rupture of the amnion sac.

I borrowed the idea from a really awesome book by Nicholas Sparks called AT FIRST SIGHT. So I don't take ownership of the sickness.

Lastly, I'm a writer. There's always something I'm not telling you. ;)

**CaitlinElizabethAoina:** How old is Violet?

Violet is eleven. I hope that's what you asked.

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. Yellow Paint

Sorry for the long wait, guys. But Finals are over, summer is here. YAY!

Q&A is at the end.

**Disclaimer:** I'm only having fun. No money involved.

**Chapter 12:** Yellow Paint

**2007**

**Edward's Point of View**

A yellow sparrow landed swiftly on a flimsy willow branch, followed by another one. They both tiptoed their way near the centre of the trunk, as if performing a waltz. They moved fluidly in motion, mesmerizing its audience. As their dance intensified, the other bird suddenly leaves. The yellow sparrow cried out a lonely sound, one evoking a plea. But its mate didn't come back, and the heartbroken bird surrendered, dropping into the air, and gliding out of sight.

I watched all this with apt attention, wondering what signs these birds were giving me, all the while fidgeting with Bella's fingers, tangling it with mine.

We're both lying down on our makeshift hammock in the backyard, a favorite place of ours. I made it before the wedding under Alice's orders, supposedly as decoration at the reception. But Bella fell in love with it, and refused to let me take it down. We spend countless hours bundled up by its comfortable weave, reminiscing about part experiences and basking in our love.

But not this time.

No, our bodies were stiff and tense, and it was only a matter of time until we're stretched to the breaking point. Our hearts beat rapidly in unison, but not for courage and strength, it's for fear that if we break the rhythm, we'll be plunged back into our nightmare of a reality. Our minds were exploding for the fear of tomorrow. It's been like this for weeks, and it wasn't getting better.

Bella broke our hand contact as she shifted her body, bringing it closer to my chest. She was trying to worm herself into me and hide. Can't say I haven't thought of the same thing.

"Bella…" My voice forced its way out of my mouth, hoarse and strangled. Life was choking me, and I don't know when I'm going to crack.

She lifted her eyes to meet mine, eye full of question, eyes full of apprehension. "Yes?"

My anxiety filled my eyes as I answered. "We need to talk."

I took her hands in one of mine, bringing my other hand to caress her cheek. She meekly nodded. "Okay."

"We have to have everything in the open. Our fears…our hurt…we have to get through this together."

She sat up and I followed her, not knowing what emotion I'm feeling.

We stared at each other for a long time, before my wife broke the ice. "I'm scared."

A rolled down her cheek and I caught it with my finger, before I took her in my arms, silently promising to never let go.

"I'm scared, too."

She dissolved into sobs, both our eyes turning into mush as we explained everything we're frightened about.

Both our brains and hearts soared as if a big weight has been lifted from them. I'm more assured now that as family, we discuss everything to get through together.

Bella kissed me chastely on the lips before sighing a contented sigh. The baby is still in trouble, but we'll be better at going through the situation now.

"We still haven't named her." She broke our happy silence, in a seemingly worried voice.

"Do you really want me to help you name?" I asked. I knew that she deserved that opportunity.

Her face contorted in a motherly manner, and declared. "Of course, Edward."

I gently put her down beside me, and stood up. "I'll be right back."

--

I came back a second later with a baby names book in my hand. Sitting down next to her again, we tumbled in our places until we're back at our same spot, lying down the hammock, with her almost above me and her head tucked under my chin. Just for a second, I thought back to the times when everything was normal.

But no, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"So, what were you thinking?" I flipped through the book. "What letter?"

She replied thoughtfully. "Well…I've always been fond of old names."

"Okay…you mean like Victorian right?"

She nodded. "How about Edna?"

I smiled. I see where this is going. "You're not naming our child that sounds like my name, are you?"

She coughed sarcastically. Our humor was back. "Of course not. But now that you said that, how about Edwarda?"

I laughed but it receded fast. "Come on, love. Don't give our child such a weird name. She'll never forgive me."

She shook her head but conceded. "All right then, how about you? What do you like?"

"I have a very big interest in names that are coincidently also flowers."

Bella grinned. "Flower names, eh?"

I gave quick nod. She took the book from me and started to search herself.

"Rose? Lily?"

Bella thumbed through their meanings but shook her head. "I don't know."

She kept looking until she abruptly stopped. "She'll be born in February, right?"

I nodded, thinking fast. "The flower for the month."

"Yeah…wait…here it is." She stopped and I leaned in for a look.

Violet.

"Violet…" we both recited, the name sounding flawlessly against my tongue.

I deftly read the meaning. "It is a pledge of faithfulness. A symbol of humility and the constancy of love."

Bella beamed. "It's perfect."

I agreed. Constancy of love. "That way, she knows we will always love her."

"Yeah."

She unexpectedly stood up, tilting the hammock. "Oops, sorry. I need to talk to Alice."

That thought threw me off guard. "Alice?"

"Yeah. She'll be watching over us and we need to go shopping."

She left me in the backyard. She'd be gone the whole day.

But as the words left her lips, I knew exactly what to do.

--

I arrived from Port Angeles before Bella and Alice left, which was unusual. They told me that they'll be going right after I leave. Huh.

I opened the trunk of my Volvo and took out all the contents I bought. I hope Bella likes this.

Alice comes scrambling into the garage, almost knocking me over. "Watch it, Alice."

"Sorry, Eddie. We're late as it is and Bella is still dressing. We have to catch my favorite department store in Seattle."

When she finished talking, she finally looked at me and stared at everything I was holding. She got that clairvoyant look on her face, and it rapidly disappeared as she squealed in joy.

"Oh Edward, she'll be so happy."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God.

* * *

**2007**

**Bella's Point of View**

When I arrived at our house, I didn't expect the silence that loomed over the place. Something is going on.

Alice tackled her way into the living room carrying all the clothes that we bought. She wouldn't let me carry anything. I just had to add that I am not disabled, thanks.

"Whew, wasn't the fun, Bella? We have to do that again."

I crookedly smiled. "Where's Edward, by the way?"

She motioned her head upstairs. "Upstairs."

She gave me a look that I couldn't figure out. Guess I'll just find out manually.

I trudged my way up slowly and couldn't help but hearing soft music coming from the guest bedroom down the hall from our room. Edward couldn't be there, could he?"

I turned away from my room and ambled into the bedroom that served as the guest bedroom. It was actually the only room in the house that had a bed. Just in case…

I grasped the knob, and turned it, finding myself in for a surprise.

Oh my…Wow.

Everything was immaculately soft. The room was painted a soft yellow with the ceiling fading to white.

A white dresser was beside the window and the changing table on the other. A white rocking chair was at the corner of the room, matching with the soft cream drapes that hung on the window.

The crib…the crib was amazing.

Edward was all of a sudden behind me and gave me a lovingly hug from the back. "What do you think?"

I looked up to him and I saw a father. The right father to our child. "I can't even explain…"

He smiled. "I'm actually not done yet."

He held out a piece of wood that was leaning against the wall. He strolled over to the crib and hung the wood right above it.

Violet. Carved in soft lilac letters.

My heart jumped.

I walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "How about Violet Mary?"

He nodded questioningly. "But why Mary?"

"It's Alice's middle name."

He laughed goodheartedly. "Yours is Marie."

I concurred. "I know."

Edward took me in his arms and I reveled at the complexity of our life.

But it's ours. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**END CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**Q&A for Chapter 11**

**Crystal Heart 2393:** what did you mean with the whole Edward and Carlisle conversation?

_Sorry if you didn't understand it properly. I tend to go around the situation, and readers either get it completely, or they have no idea what they're reading._

_Anyway, it's describing the love Edward has for Bella, and to what lengths that love could take him. Carlisle was the receiving end. He answers the 'what if?' question._

**The4Muskenteers:** How come Violet got hazel eyes when Bella got brown eyes and Edward had golden/topaz eyes??

_I've been waiting for someone to ask that from the very beginning, and I'm so elated that somebody noticed! Hazel eyes happen to shift in colour and produces kind of multicoloured hues._

_But hazel is most identified as synonymous with brown, green, and gold. So, I just used the middle colour between Edward and Bella. I don't really know if it works that way, but I liked how it sounded then. :)_

**Studygirl17:** can you have Edward and Bella come back as angels at the end of the story to talk to violet and everyone for a minute or so?

_Hmmm…_

**Review!**


	13. Lingering Time

So sorry for the long wait. I had priorities to straighten, and I just realized I haven't been updating this thing when I got PMs. Good on you for reminding me.

Read an outtake I wrote for this story, **Heaven's Mentality**. It's already posted.

Q&A at the end.

**Disclaimer:** :yells into the phone: What do you mean I can't afford to own Twilight? No!

**Chapter 13: Lingering Time**

**2008**

**Edward's Point of View**

The grandfather clock rang its midnight rounds from down the corridor, leaving me with a feeling of trepidation that only signaled the beginning of the next day. I was sitting on the wicker rocking chair we temporarily moved from the nursery, seeing as Bella doesn't want to part with it. She's always been that sentimental.

I chuckled out loud.

I sat there for some time, with an angle of sight between the window, who admitted the moonlight excessively, it gushing through like the smell of dew in the morning. My other eye oversaw the giant piece of majestic iron I am proud to call a bed, much to Bella's distaste, who happens to be currently sleeping snuggly on it.

Carefully standing and not making any sounds, I treaded softly across the room and rolled beside her. She was on her side, her belly jutting out and a thin shirt –which she cleverly nicked from my drawer- covering her beautiful body.

I threw my shoes of expertly, and lowered myself until my head was level with her protruding stomach, her smell encompassing my nostrils like no other. But it's different now; it's much more pronounced and it smelled like sweet flowers. The baby's smell is also distinct now, and it mixed with Bella's creating heaven.

I delicately rained kisses on her abdomen through the fabric of the shirt, then gently lifted her shirt and sprinkled more heartfelt connection to my only child.

I don't want to lose her. I might not make it.

Staying still for a few more moments, I reminisced all the hardships and battles we've fought all this time. It was the start of February, and the countdown began. Bella and I just finished up at the ultrasound this afternoon, and the results are all the same.

I sighed in resentment, but it didn't mean I'm surrendering. Never.

_**Flashback**_

_We sat across the big study desk at the doctor's office, staring hopefully at the outcome of the latest ultrasound. I particularly listened for the growing rapid heartbeat of our physician, Dr. Thompson, as he fumbled through sheets of writing in front of him. It was very good to find however, that our doctor was a good-hearted man that didn't feel pity for us, but worked to make our situation more controlled._

_He sighed. "I'm sorry, but there's not much we could do until it's time for delivery." He seemed to be looking straight at me, as if asking for my opinion. But I didn't need to. He was telling the truth. He looked like a perceptive man. Maybe he knows more thank he thinks._

_Sometimes our subconscious mind should be in charge. They have very altered opinions about life. _

_Bella sighed. "How about the caesarian section idea? Isn't that safer for the baby?" _

_She was shaking, clutching my hand with a death grip. Good thing I don't break easily. If she used the chair she was sitting on the temporary shock absorber, it wouldn't have survived. _

_The doctor nodded. "Yes, of course it is, but…" a greater risk for you, his mind feared. _

_I gently cut him off. "No, c-section can't be an option." I smiled at Dr. Thompson, and he seemed relieved, for the first time, that he wasn't the bearer of bad news. _

_Bella frowned, and I knew she was going to ask me about it when we get home. Rather face her wrath than put her in danger. _

"_But the baby is healthy, yes? No complications about health issues?" I already knew the answers, but it would be better if Bella knew that from her own doctor's mouth. _

"_Yes, there's no problem with your baby whatsoever. It's only the amniotic band you really have to worry about." He gave us a sympathetic smile, and I smiled back, knowing it was genuine. _

"_Alright then, we better get going." I declared, standing up quickly to help Bella up from her seat. She didn't react at all, face blank, her mind somewhere else. _

_Somewhere I would never be able to find out. _

--

I frowned at the memory from today's appointment, and became disappointed when Bella didn't tell me what was on her mind. Worse, even Alice avoided answering questions.

Shrugging it off, I put my whole attention to my family beside me. I rested my hand below her belly button, saw that Bella was still sleeping like a baby-how ironic- before fully encompassing the feeling.

Out of a sudden, I felt the spot move. I pulled my hand away quickly, before I realized what it was. No way. Amazed, I relaxed and slumped my fingers on the spot gently yet again, and the baby did what every parent would be proud of. She kicked!

"Hey there Violet…" rubbing the spot. "Are you feeling okay there?"

"I know we haven't been the best caretakers for you, what with your situation right now. But you have to know how much we love you." I whispered, knowing that Bella would wake up if I raised my voice.

As if listening intently, Violet kicked. It was heavenly.

"You have no idea, sweetie. See, your mom and I, we never thought we could be given this blessing." I smiled and nuzzled Bella's belly against my cheek.

"Do you know how much of a gift you are to me? Without Bella and you, I'm nothing."

An unexpected tear left my eye, and I was surprised by the fall. It traveled down Bella's belly and rained down, before I wiped it carefully.

"Yeah, that's how much I love you." I chuckled. Propping my ear next to the kicked spot, I listened in. The rhythm of Violet's heart accompanied with Bella's is the most heartfelt music I've ever heard.

"There's this man, Shakespeare, he wrote sonnets about love. And to me, honey, he described you." I recited. "My favourite one; it went like this:

'When in the chronicle of wasted time

I see descriptions of the fairest wights

And beauty making beautiful old rhyme

In praise of ladies dead and lovely knights,

Then in the blazon of sweet beauty's best,

Of hand, of foot, of lip, of eye, of brow,

I see their antique pen would have expressed

Ev'n such a beauty as you master now.

So all their praises are but prophecies

Of this our time, all you prefiguring,

And for they looked but with divining eyes,

They had not skill enough your worth to sing.

For we which now behold these present days,

Have eyes to wonder, but lack tongues to praise.'

I spoke it as clearly as I can, neglecting how loud I was getting.

When I stopped, I took a deep breath, before continuing. "He said that he came upon many beautiful people and read many people that were inspired by them: how they praised ladies and knights."

Pausing to get my bearings and to wipe more stray tears that now stained my eyelashes, before carrying on. "And he read poems that talked about their beauty-their hands and feet and lips, he realized that they were all talking about you. You Violet, your beauty inspires many. All these writers, they write prophecies about you. If these writers didn't have this gift, they wouldn't have described your beauty, described your worth. So you see sweetie? Those of us in our lifetime, we will be able to see the beauty with our eyes, but we won't have the art to portray you."

I kissed the spot, feeling another immediate kick. Bella should be feeling this. "And your mom, she's you Violet. She's the only one for me. She completes me."

With the great effort I had of proposing my love for my child, I didn't realize Bella moving. I looked up and saw her eye shifted open, with a pure smile on her face.

Quietly, she giggled. "Don't worry Edward. You had me at hello."

I chortled at our lame humor. I moved up to kiss her lightly on the lips, feeling the warmth and the love.

"I was awake since I felt the first kick." She smiled, "I just wanted to see what you were going to say to her."

I raised my brows before laughing myself. "Figures."

She patted my arm. "Don't worry. What you said was beautiful." She gave me a peck.

Bella rubbed her tummy and my arm at the same time. We are a sight to behold. Us, side by side, with Violet in the middle.

I rested my free hand on top of the fingers that caressed her stomach and quietly feared. "Please don't leave us."

--

"Edward…" Bella waddled out of our bathroom. I was sitting on my desk, rearranging the carry on bag that we would bring to the hospital next week. It never hurt to be ready.

I walked to Bella, concerned with the apprehension in her voice when the door opened with a bang. Alice.

"Okay, I bought everything I know about babies around the kitchen. I hope 3 boxes of baby formula is enough. Is it? Bella?"

We both looked at Bella, who struggled to answer.

"Uh..I think my water just broke."

**END CHAPTER 13.**

There's my Jerry McGuire reference. Gotta have it there. Oh, and Shakespeare sonnet is number 106, my favorite.

**REVIEW!**

**Q&A for Chapter 12**

**Caitlin Elizabeth Aiona:** is violet turning 12? Because if she's not, then Bella's baby that might die is not violet right?

Sorry, but Violet is turning 12.

**-Jessica-Bella:** HOW can you write all this HAPPY STUFF, when you know that Bella and Edward are going to die?

I write all the happy stuff so that people realize that they did have a moment of happiness. Isn't it better to know that they were content in their lives rather than sad throughout the whole ordeal?

I hope this answered your question. :)

**Mrs. Edward Cullen 4ver:** My question is that will this story have a happy ending?

Haha…uh..ummm. I really don't know how to answer that question. It seems kind of loaded, you know? To be honest, I write this story as I go along, but I'm pretty sure the ending would be…sufficient.

**Montana Wilson:** But a quick thing about the Q&A sorry to be rude, but I don't really like studygirl17's idea, I mean this is an amazing story, and for me that would kinda ruin it, I mean, come back as angels? Doesn't that sound just a little kiddy or something?

I apologize for getting you all worried about that. When I read studygirl17's suggestion, I didn't fully decide through it. And I have to apologize for my answer to studygirl17's proposition.

I'm not writing any scenes that involve Violet meeting her real parents. It's not my style, really. And I hope I don't get anybody mad**. I was thinking more of an outtake. Between Bella and Edward with Alice. **

Hence, I made **Heaven's Mentality.** It's posted and ready to be read. So, those who want to know what Edward and Bella think about their decisions, this one's it.**  
**


	14. Waiting Place

_Well, I'm surprisingly alive. I'm not exactly sure how many times I should apologize for not updating in a million years. There probably aren't many excuses either. But I just...got caught up with everything else: Summer, Breaking Dawn, School (and I just finished my first semester exams), New Year. I cringed every time I thought of each week passing by with no update for anybody. I just didn't have time, nor had I any inspiration. _

_Regarding Breaking Dawn, I know it's been out forever now but I had to just include my say...it gave me a really strange effect. SPOILER FOR THOSE LIVING UNDER A ROCK...The pregnancy thing, weird! Of course Bella didn't die, but still, the parallelism between BD and my story were near identical. It was mind-boggling to the point of me asking myself, should I really continue writing? It was like SM gave me a limit to the torturous life I put my Bella and Edward through. _

_So to end this overly long author's note, I'm not entirely sure I had a concrete ending for the Photograph after Breaking Dawn made its way out to our bookshelves. With the conclusion of the book, it really made me doubt my strategy and plot line. Not saying the book was awful, no I don't think it is (near my favourite in the series, if you can believe that). It really disrupted my plans, and that's the main reason for no update. It was like this story was almost too understandable, and I contemplated long and hard about it, to the point that I was planning to delete my whole account. But, I kept getting emails about people putting this up as a favourite or even just alerts. Argh, the absolute guilt. _

_I don't really know what I just rambled on about, lol!_

_But, if you guys are still alive, too...and still want me to continue this story, let me know. I have the next chapter written as well, just in case you peeps are still interested. _

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Twilight Series characters.

**Chapter 14:** Waiting Place

**February 12, 2008**

**--  
**

The time was 3 am in the morning, but to Emily (who didn't know how to tell time yet), was remarkably still up, and on her lap, she balanced the 2 books she brought with her. She sat on an uncomfortable chair; the plastic was hard on her bottom. But she was to stay there. She was a little thing, she knew, and at the age of 5, she wasn't sure how to go about this place without her mom or dad.

She placed the other book to her side, and settled on the other. It was hardcover, and she might've read it a thousand times, but she argued that it still sounded like new every time she read it. She actually hard a hard time choosing which book to read first, but figured that she needed one more soothing to her sleepy eyes.

Emily read out loud, small tongue jutting out, trying to pronounce each syllable with best clarity. "There was once a velveteen rabbit, and in the beginning he was really splendid..."

She had only started to get the different swirls of letters, and she found it quite profound that Charlie, her best friend who lived in her closet, still didn't know how to read. He is older than her.

She just got to the middle of the plot-where Skin Horse tells Rabbit how to become real-when she spotted a man sitting a few metres from her. It was relatively quiet around, and they were the only people there. For some reason, the man kept distracting her, even if he did nothing. He sat there, beside a large plant that served as decoration in an otherwise bland room. His posture spoke volumes. Emily couldn't see his face as his hands covered it. His whole body was slouched with a weight that she couldn't explain.

And no matter how she tried to get back into the story, her eyes kept wandering back to the man and his slumped form. His red hair was rather enchanting, she must say and maybe that was why. Out of a sudden, while Emily stole another peek at him, he took his hands away and she found herself staring at his eyes, which were also looking squarely at hers. She felt her small hands start to tremble; why was the man looking so sad?

Just as she thought that, the man's lips curved ever so little, as if attempting to smile, his pale face illuminated against the harsh white light of the lounge. He scratched his hair, before he scrunched up his features in concentration and she found herself staring at his covered face again.

Emily thought this fascinating. Was the man waiting for someone, too?

She glanced sideways to her mother, who was at the hallway, speaking to a lady in a white coat. Her mom wouldn't mind if she talked to the man, would she? She only told Emily to sit down, but she didn't say where. Mind resolute, she started to get up from her seat, resolved on trying to cheer the man up. Why not? Her daddy always said she was good at that.

At that moment, the man looked up again, as if he just heard what Emily was thinking of. Not knowing what to do, she looked down at her Velcro-strapped shows, shy. Should she really go?

Yes, her mind crooned, she you should. So, she swallowed nervously before formally getting down the chair with books tucked in her crossed arms, and walking to the man with nice, red hair.

Would she say hi now? Or sit first?

She got nearer, overly nervous at what the man would feel. How if he doesn't like kids?

Quietly, she struggled (but with brute determination), sat beside him without a word. Silence followed, and she started to twitch, wanting to talk. Slowly, she tapped the man's arm.

"Hi," Emily started awkwardly, willing for the gloomy bloke to talk to her. He was really the only one there; it was boring to be by herself here. She could be at home, with her toys.

The man faced her, and Emily marvelled at the color of his eyes. Was it yellow? (She didn't know what gold was, yet). The man wasn't really a man yet; he looked like he could be friends with her older brother.

"Hello." He answered, his eyes flickering at her. They were considerably puffy, and red.

Emily sympathetically smiled. Maybe this man only needed a nap to make him feel better. "Are you tired?"

The boy/man nodded, scratching his head again.

"Well," Emily continued, warming up to him, "mommy said that they could give you a pillow if you really wanted to sleep here. Is it past your bed time? Grown-ups, they have late bedtimes."

She saw a ghost of smile form on the man's lips again, she hoped she made him at least happier than before. The man smiled a little wider just as the thought crossed her mind. Amazing.

"I'm not really sleepy. But you're sure past your bed time."

Emily nodded gravely and yawned, feeling quite tired indeed. "Yes, but mommy said we need to stay here with daddy. My name is Emily." She held out a shaky hand.

The man shook it, and she shivered by how cold his hand was. "I'm Edward."

"I don't know any Edward, before. But in my class, there are two Sarahs." She held out two fingers, her pigtails bobbing at the action. The books laid without interest beside her.

Edward rasped a laugh; he looked very exhausted. "I met a lot of Sarahs before, too."

Emily nodded, and finally spotted her books. She picked them up, and rotated back to him. "Do you know these books?"

She held one out, and he took it from her hands, caressing the cover with his thumb. "I like this book. I read it a lot of times."

"Really?" Emily's eyes widened; she wasn't the only one. "It's my second favourite book."

Edward handed her the book back, before raising a distressed eyebrow. "What's your first?"

She received the Velveteen Rabbit back, and propelled to an empty seat. She presented the other one to him. "Oh the places you'll go. Dr. Seuss."

He gave it an examining look. "I've never read it."

Emily smiled at him, before quickly opening to the middle. She was going to show this man why this book was the best. "I'll read my favourite part to you. My daddy reads it to me, all the time. He always tells me that I will need this part when I grow up."

She regarded his drooping back. "Mr. Edward, I know how to read. But very slowly."

He nodded, and he took his face closer to her, sad eyes piqued somehow.

Emily breathed out loud, before starting. "The waiting place..."

_...for people just waiting. _

_Waiting for a train to go, _

_or a bus to come, or a plane to go_

_or the mail to come, or the rain to go_

_or the phone to ring, or the snow to snow_

_or waiting around for a Yes or a No_

_or waiting for their hair to grow. _

_Everyone is just waiting._

_Waiting for the fish to bite_

_or waiting for wind to fly a kite_

_or waiting around for Friday night_

_or waiting, perhaps, for their Uncle Jake_

_or a pot to boil, or a better break_

_or a string of pearls, or a pair of pants_

_or a wig with curls, of Another Chance..._

Emily bit her lip, and whispered the last part. "Everyone is just waiting."

She may never know, or she may never see, what ultimate sacrifice this Edward she met ever had to go through. She may never realize that the waiting place could be this hospital, where an Edward sits. An Edward stops. An Edward waits. Beside that rather large plant he sat beside, covering his face and pinching the bridge of his nose, Edward shudders and exhales a breath. He looks at the girl of age five, waiting for her daddy expel his last breath in an emergency room because of a car accident he experienced. Emily may never know.

But she will see. She'll see this stranger she tried to cheer up, drop a tear from his gold eyes and cry for the last time.

**Chapter 14 END.**

--

That was pretty short, and I originally had another part to go with it, but I thought it was a good place to end this chapter. My sister told me my writing style changed too, and I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing.

Let me know if I should keep going. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	15. Lonely Solace

_Sorry guys. The hiatus definitely weakened my reflexes._

_The 200__th__ reviewer is...Aunt Elles. Thanks everyone! I never knew The Photograph would receive such honour; of course, I expected half the readers to go bye-bye once I killed the Twilight protagonists. Glad that you guys stuck around to find out. :)_

_And oi, thanks for the feedback. I read all of them, and it's greatly appreciated. _

_For those people confused about my Emily, I apologise. Emily is only a very minor character, a plot device, if you will. I initially started that chapter in Edward's point of view, with him wallowing in guilt, self-blame, and concern. But I didn't want it to sound obvious, to sound whiny. I already knew I was going to stick in the Dr. Seuss excerpt in there, and the most probable character who would bring it around would be a child. Hence, Emily was born. _

_That was when I changed my POV, thinking that it would be the best way to portray Edward's feelings. If in a child's eye, Edward was as sad as they come, then what would it be if it was in his point of view? Emily's life was thought of really fast; I wanted Edward to talk to the child, to realize what would happen if he was Emily's father, if he died, and how the child would feel. I wanted her to be incredibly young, not to know what's really happening, to be naive to the point that she thinks going to a hospital at 3 am in the morning was of normal occurrence. _

_And I wanted the readers to figure out what's going in Edward's head. What was he thinking before this child came in, only trying to cheer him up, not grasping that reading him a simple story would make up his mind. _

_Hope THAT wasn't too confusing._

_Anyway, here's the next one. It's been a while since I came back to the present (2019), with Violet. _

--

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Twilight characters. I'm only allowed to torture them until it says "The End" at the bottom of the page.

**Chapter 15 Part 1:** Lonely Solace

**2019**

I lifted my head slightly, enough to be able to flip my soaked pillow to a drier side. I buried my face on it, trying to physically worm my emotionally tortured self to the soft cotton of warmth. I want to escape...escape whatever madness I'm experiencing. But hell, I know I can't. Now I'm afraid that I'll never be able to.

There are many questions in my head, but at the time of confrontations, who can really remember any of them? I've only had eleven years to mature this noggin' of mine to its extent, and it really quite demoralizing that those questions will remain exactly so. Just questions.

Have I ever done so much wrong that now I'm being punished for? I should've really befriended that mean girl from fourth grade, then. How I regret that moment now.

But... _How many times have I asked them? How many times have they avoided answering me? _

Mom...who are my real parents? Why did they abandon me so? Why do you keep insisting calling them good when they left me?...

They left me.

And there's nothing really left to say.

--

I walk down the stairs, watching the shadows of my feet imitate my movement as I descended each step, the morning rays wafting to my pale bones from the corridor windows. I've always loved this house; Grandma has the simplistic style that I prefer. Mo...Ali..well, she had a quirkier viewpoint for everything.

I always wondered why we barely have common interests in all things materialistic.

I must have stood in front of the hall window from quite some time, observing birds as they passed through the windows like cars by streets, chirping their familiar honks. Signs declared spring inevitable, April showers about to begin. Too bad my heart was not set on the upcoming season change; the winter of my discontent.

My Aunt Rosalie stood leaning by the island, expertly cutting a strawberry for breakfast as I rounded the corner to the kitchen. Right, of course; that was for me. She looks up and tries to feign that she didn't notice me there. It hurt too much to tell her that she should stop babying me. I could make my own breakfast.

Hurts. Tiny hurts that shock my fingertips; the whole night, the hurts subsided to tingles. But I was sure I favoured the pain.

I didn't meet her eyes when it tried to read mine; I look away.

I turned and headed to fridge and opened it, not feeling better when the chill hit my face. I took out the carton of milk, leaving the door to softly close by itself. With my other free hand, I nicked the cereal box by the breakfast counter.

Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away.

Before I could get a bowl, my hands shook and ache shot through my whole body. The carton and cereal box slipped through my barely gripped fingers and in some slow set motion, I gazed as they both made their way down to their doom. The milk was saved by blonde blur as she took hold of it; the honeycomb shapes from the box weren't rescued, however; the kitchen floor was now scattered with them.

Aunt Rosalie never uttered a word, and only looked on as I broke down in front of her eyes. Tears materialized from nowhere covered my cheeks with their saltiness. My figure dropped to the ground I sat, hunched, mess around me, cereal crunched under my leg.

I refused to look her way, but I felt her intently watching me.

Sweat and heaving sobs racked up my body for a long time. Along that moment, I might have heard a faint murmur of my name come out of her lips, but I couldn't tell. Silently, I felt her presence beside me and opened my eyes in time to see her crouched down on the floor as well.

And that's what we did.

"Violet." I hissed out my name, repeating. "Violet."

"They...wanted to name you after..." Her voice cracked, trying to answer. "It was a flower your mother really liked."

I closed my eyes at her response. Mother...of course.

I bit both of my lips, trying to hold it together. My body rocked a bit, at the weakened foundation. I whispered. "How could you..how could all of you...?"

"Vi.."

"No! You...my parents...my.." I had trouble saying the words. "my real parents."

Her response was short, but her gaze was long, and begged with beseech. "We would never, ever forgive ourselves."

"I've never even seen them. Their...tombs..cemetary. I've never even seen them."

--

**END CHAPTER 15: Part 1**

**Credit**: - "Winter of our discontent..." - William Shakespeare

Argh...I know it's really, really short. But this chapter was supposed to be part of the previous chapter, before I decided it needed its own space. I'm afraid there was just too much angst in each chapter, so I really wanted to even it out and shtuff...yeah.

But I have, and concurred with fellow friends, that this will not be the end of this chapter. Call this part 1 if you will. I just needed to post this up for courtesy with you guys waiting and all that. I'll have part 2 very soon.

Thanks for everything, again.

**Questions from Chapter 14:**

**AtlantisCat101:** this sounded like its from hide and seek?

_It does? I actually, never saw the movie, but do tell me if it's too much, and I'll credit it._

**iwantyourjeep:** I don't get all the Edwards, sorry.

_I just needed to put that there for grammar's sake. Parallel structure; but don't you think it has some kind of appeal? :)_

**edwardsXXtrueXXlove:** why did they die? what is wrong with you? those 2 are supposed 2 be together forever and i mean FOREVER!

_Right. I wasn't really sure if you were venting your feelings towards not liking the story or why the heck did this cuckoo author kill the lovers. Nonetheless, I chuckled at your comment, so thanks for that. I'm sure there are many things that are wrong with me...I'm just super weird. Having Edward and Bella die...it just fulfilled their destiny, their status as star cross'd lovers. Romeo and Juliet died...and I guess I wanted a twist on this one, too._

_And I, personally, believe that E and B are together forever. They're still together in the afterlife of my imagination, and will continue to be. But (shameless promotion here) if you read the outtake I made on this story called **Heaven's Mentality**, you might understand where I'm coming from with the whole, being forever linked._

_Thanks for reading long enough and reviewing your thoughts, though!_


End file.
